What Comes Afterwards
by lildarkangel3001
Summary: Bella is changed, but what comes afterwards? Some serious issues with Bella's thirst here...after eclipse. This is a sequel and I reccomend reading the first, but its possible to read it now.
1. Chapter 1

It was finally over. I was finally rid of the pain that coarsed through my body for days. After my encounter with Vladimir, and the time in the hospital, Edward brought me back to the house to await my transformation. After three more long, gruelling days, it was complete.

I opened my eyes warily and loked around. Edward had been there the whole time, like before, and he straightened up to look at me.

"Bella?" He stroked my forehead. "Are you ok? You're not twitching anymore. Are you...?" His eyes were wide. "Bella..." He breathed. "I can't hear your heart anymore."

I gasped and sat up, way too fast from what I thought it would be. It really must have worked. I looked at my hands. They were a pale white, not that much different from what they were before, but i could see it. I guess it was true. 

"Edward...I...I think I'm-"

He scooped me into his arms before I could finish. They didn't seem all that hard anymore.

"Bella! I'm so gald that's over. I don't think I could stand another minute of this." He squeezed me tight, but I didn't notice as much. "Alice!" He hollered in excitement. Alice was already there, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Bella!" She came and hugged me, shoving Edward out of the way. "Oh I'm so glad you're one of us!" 

Even though it was slight, I thought I caught the slightest hint of a cringe on his face when Alice spoke those words. My poor Edward. He still wasn't over the fact that I was now a vampire, or a bloodsucker, in Jacob's words.

After the reception, which involved the whole family comming to give me their regards, Alice turned to me with a smile.

"Bella."

"Yes?" 

"Go have a look in the mirror."

I was reluctant to go, but Edward whispered in my ear, "It's ok." 

I got up and slowly went to the nearest mirror in the hall. I kept my eyes closed until I was in front of it. When I finally opened them, I took a step back in surprise. My eyes were no longer brown. They were a reddish color. My hair was radient and beautiful. It hung around my face. I brushed it aside. My face...was incredible. It was a ghostly white, yet rigid like marble. My features didn't change much, they were just amplified majestically. I couldn't believe it. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Well?"

"It's...different." 

"You look exactly the same to me. You're still my Bella." He kissed the top of my head. Looking in the mirror, I didn't seem to frail next to him. It made me happy to be next to him, to be with him not under him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward?" 

"Hm?"

"I have a concern." We were alone again, in Edwards room, holding each other on his bed. I wasn't tired, because I knew I could never be, but I just wanted to be alone with him.

"What concern do you have?"

I turned to look up at him. Confusion shone in his face. "I just...well...look at my eyes."

"They're beautiful." He stroked my cheek with his fingertips.

"No, I mean, the color of them. They're red." I could feel this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't quite describe it, but it was getting harder and harder to control it, to keep from lashing out in some way. I knew what it was about, but I didn't know waht to do about it.

Edward chuckled. "I know, Bella, it just means you're thirsty, although I can't tell why. You should have some human blood left in you." He shrugged. "It must have sunk in your tissues already. Your body seems to be very impatient. That will be tricky to deal with." He smiled my favorite smile.

"But Edward, I'm worried." I let my head rest on his chest.

"Fear not, my dear Bella. I'll take you hunting soon. I'll show you how it works. You shouldn't worry, your instincts will start to kick in." His face became pained. "I just don't want you to see _me_ like that." 

"Alice could take me, you know. I almost want her to because I'd hate to know how I will look when I hunt as well." I nustled closer into him.

"No. I want to be the one to show you. I feel I have the right to." He lifted my chin with his hand to look at me. "It's you and me. I will always be there for you." He kissed me softly on the lips. I took the opprtunity to finally have my way. I threw my arms around him, pulling him closer. He knotted his fingers in my hair. My lips parted, and for once he didn't refuse it. This was my dream come true.

All of a sudden, the feeling inside me intensified, and pained my stomach area to the point where i had to stop and groan.

Edward took hold of my shoulders. "Bella, it seems that your body won't wait any longer. Let's go to my spot." He lead me down the stairs s at human pace.

"Edward, I can go faster now, can't I? You don't have to do that anymore."

"Yes I happen to know that, but taking into consideration how long you have been a vampire, and your track record for clumsiness, I don't think you're ready to try the big stuff yet."

I groaned in complaint, then sighed. "Well then could you at least carry me? This pace is too slow for my taste-" Before I even had the words out, we were off, me in the protecton of his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

We went into a seclusive, far away part of the forest. I could hear the wildlife so clearly, like they were right next me.

Edward set me down. "Ok." he sighed. "Watch me, and stay close. I'll try not to go too fast." He stood very still for a moment, like a statue. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was concentrating. Then, out of nowhere, his eyes shot open, and he was off, zig-zagging in a strange pattern. I could see his movements more clearly than when I could before. When I realized that I wasn't moving yet, I started to run after him.

Something was different. This time when I ran, my surroundings were blurred, and I was going at a speed I never even dreamed of going, even in my truck. After the shock of my speed set in, I started to pay more attention to what I was doing. I spotted Edward straight ahead of me, and I followed. I noticed that there was something running in front of him. I moved to the right a bit to see what it was. When I looked, I saw that it was a deer. I saw Edward look at me from the corner of his eye and give me a concerned look, then he reached out in front of him and all movement stopped. I had to quickly halt myself as to not run right past him. When I turned around, he had the deer in his arms, restraining it.

"I'm sorry you have to see this." He quickly said before I saw a side to him I never have seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's eyes suddenly flashed a fierce blood red. His teeth seemed to jut out from his mouth like blades. I just stood there, speechless, and watched him thrust his face to the deer's neck in one fast and swift motion. His eyes were still fierce and piercing, it would have given anybody nightmares for weeks, but I was still frozen. His teeth cut in deep, and the deer thrashed a little, and then stopped moving all together. Blood dripped from the wound in droplets.

After a minute or so, Edward released his grip on the animal, and then he took a step back and wiped his face with a towel he had with him. His eyes faded to their soft golden color at once. He looked at me, and then panic slapped him in the face.

"Bella? Bella!" He appeared in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. "Bella? You're scaring me. Say something." I realized that I had my mouth open, and I must have looked bad to him. He shook me out of my daze.

"W-What?" I asked, turning my attention to him.

"Bella, oh I shouldn't have shown you like that. I was too rough," he said, letting go of me and turning away.

"No, Edward," I said, grabbing his hand. "I had to learn somehow, and you were fine. I'm just…so new to this."

He sighed. "Ok then. Now it's your turn." He turned to me.

"Uh, I don't know…I don't think I can go hunt down a deer like that."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll go get it and kill it for you. All you have to do is get out what you need. Like I said, Bella," he said, stroking my cheek. "Instincts will take over."

I sighed, "Ok fine. I'll be right here."

"Be right back." And he was gone.

I waited, but not for long. He was back within a minute, another deer in his arms. It was limp, so I assumed he killed it away from me. I was grateful for that.

He set it down in front of me. "Are you ready?" He asked looking at me. All of a sudden I couldn't control myself.

The feeling in my stomach practically exploded inside me. I was on top of the animal without thinking. I was going crazy, but I couldn't control it. I bore my teeth and stuck them like knives in the neck of the deer. Relief came quickly. The blood came out like sipping juice from a straw. It flooded my mouth, so sweet and delicious. I never knew I was missing out on such a taste. All those times I got sick from being around blood seemed stupid and insane to me now. It leaked down my throat and into my stomach.

I nearly drained the whole animal of its blood, and I was hearing a strange growling sound. Was that Edward? No, it was too high pitched. I suddenly realized that it was me growling like that. I pushed myself away form the deer, and thrashed myself against a tree to stop the crazy sensations that pulsed through me. I closed my eyes and screamed into the sky. I couldn't stop now. I had to keep drinking that sweet wine…

All of a sudden Edward had me in his arms, whispering soothing words in my ear.

"Bella, shh, it's ok, everything's all right. Calm down, Bella, you've had enough, shh." He stroked my head as I started to cry and bury my face in his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

We were back at his house, lying in his bed. I was on my side while Edward was next to me with his arm around my waist to calm me down. I didn't stop crying my tearless sobs until late that night.

"Edward?" I said, my voice hoarse from the sobbing.

"Yes, Bella?" He whispered in my ear.

"I was…a monster. I couldn't control myself." My voice broke at the end.

"Bella, every newborn goes through that. We are what we are. I told you this at the beginning." He stroked my cheek.

I turned on my back to face him. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I feel so ashamed." I closed my eyes.

I felt Edward's lips on mine as he spoke. "You shouldn't feel ashamed. At least it wasn't on a human. You are doing better than any of us. And besides," He kissed my cheek. "Seeing you like that makes you look sexy." He smiled my favorite smile.

I giggled. "Promise me you won't let me hurt anyone?"

"Of course, Bella."

------

"So, how do you feel?" Alice asked me.

"I'm fine, Alice," I said. I was getting annoyed that she kept asking me that same question.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Really. You just have to get used to everything like we did." She grabbed my hand. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where?"

"I want to go shopping."

"Wait, Alice-"

"_What is wrong with you??_" I recognized Edward's roar coming from the kitchen. He stormed into the room. He must have heard.

"What, Edward?" Alice asked like he wasn't even angry with her.

"What makes you think you can even _consider _something so ludicrous-"

She stopped him. "Edward. I would bring Jasper with me, and you would be there of course. I've already seen it, and everything turns out fine."

"I don't think she's ready to go out in public," he said.

"Bella?" She turned to me. "Do you want to go?"

I looked at the both of them. Alice was excited to go shopping, and Edward had a concerned look on his face. Truthfully, I wanted to make them both happy, but I was just so…worn out. There was something I wanted to do, and it seemed insane, but it would make me so happy to do it.

"Alice, I promise we will go shopping as soon as possible, but I'm just not ready for it. I don't want to have any…urges."

She sighed. "Ok, fine. But remember, you promised." She danced into the other room.

I turned to Edward. "Edward, I…" I paused. What I really wanted right now wasn't going to make him happy, or willing to agree, but I had to give it a try. "I want to go see Charlie." I kept my head down, but I slowly raised my eyes to his.

Edward looked calm and unmoving. He stood still for a moment. "Bella, you know that can't happen-"

"I know." I interrupted him. "I know it's completely against everything you stand for, but I have to…I have to see him. He's my father, and I miss him a lot." I closed my eyes to stop myself from losing it.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Ok. We can go see him, but he can't see you. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do."

I sighed. "That's fine."


	6. Chapter 6

We were outside my house. It looked exactly the same, although it shouldn't really look any different since I had only been gone a short time. After I got out of the hospital, I told Charlie that I was going away for a short vacation before I went to college. Since my transformation was temporarily postponed, due to the transfusions I needed from my injuries, I had just enough time to tell him about it, and then leave to spend the painful process at Edward's house.

The cruiser was in the driveway. I was glad of that. I knew I had to see him as soon as possible. Edward led me to the window to peek in. "Where is he? Can you find out where he is in the house?"

Edward held out a hand to quiet me. I watched as he listened to Charlie's mind. "He's in the kitchen."

I was gone in a flash.

I knew I would really get it later, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was sick of hiding from my loved ones, and I missed Charlie very much. I could smell the burnt mac and cheese on the stove. I wanted to come back so much, to at least have something familiar in my life besides the Cullens, as much as I adored them.

I was in the kitchen entrance watching Charlie try to dispose of his ruined lunch. He had his back to me, and he didn't notice that I was there. I just stood silently, watching, for barely a second before Edward grabbed me in a tight grip and flew with me upstairs to my room.

I shook myself form Edward's grasp and slowly made my way to my bed. I sat down on the edge and just stared at the wall in silence. Edward was behind me, standing at the foot of the bed. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Bella, that wasn't a very wise thing to do." His voice was stern and cold. It startled me for a moment.

I lowered my head into my hands, turning my stare into the floor instead. "I know, Edward."

"What would I do if he turned around and saw you? How could I possibly explain- "

"I know, Edward. I'm sorry." I didn't move. My voice was wary, and I didn't have the courage to look at him.

He was next to me then, putting his hand under my chin to lift my head. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"Bella," he breathed. "Look at me."

I couldn't resist his voice and his sweet breath. I opened my eyes and found his face barely an inch away form mine. I gazed into his golden eyes and then I wasn't so scared anymore.

"Edward…I just. I can't stay away from him. Please there must be a way for things to work out. Maybe he won't notice."

"Oh Bella," he spoke in an apologetic tone. "Bella, I'm so sorry, but it can't be that way. Please understand how hard it is for me to see you like this." He pulled me into a hug.

"Are you sure that Charlie wouldn't be able to understand? I'm his daughter! He loves me no matter what! Isn't that enough?" I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Bella, it would be dangerous for him. I'm not sure it would be a good idea-"

I could hear Charlie coming up the stairs. We both froze. "He's coming in here, Bella," he whispered in my ear. Within a second, we were both in my closet, looking through the cracks in the doors.

Charlie came into my room with a laundry basket. That seemed odd for Charlie. It took me by surprise to see him emptying the contents of my dresser onto my bed. They were probably shrunk or discolored by now. As he started to fold my clothes and put them into the drawers of my dresser, Edward and I were very still in the closet, watching.

Charlie seemed to be taking gentle care of my clothes, patting them down into the drawer. What was wrong with him? Was he sick? He was acting…different.

When he was done he took a piece of printer paper from my desk and a pencil from my desk drawer, sat down, and started writing a letter. I didn't know what he was writing, but I could hear little bits from when he spoke as he wrote.

"Bella—fun time—I miss you—see you when you get home." I almost cried, but then I soon realized that I couldn't cry anymore.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, probably knowing that I would sink down to the floor at any time. Charlie left after that, and we were immediately out the window and on our way back to my new home.


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later---

My cravings pained me most of the time, but with Edward there, it was a bit easier to bear. I mostly stayed in the house so I could better control myself. Alice was waiting for me to get better so we could go shopping. I kept telling her no not only because of my cravings, but mostly because I didn't want to go do the whole shopping thing.

I did, however, want to see Jacob. I hadn't talked to him in a while because of my injury plus my state of crying and twitching following that. I know that Edward wouldn't like the idea, but he wouldn't keep me back. He knows that Jacob is safe, but even so, he would still be worried. I decided to approach that. 

"Edward?" I asked, while we were sitting in our meadow.

"Yes, Bella?" He kissed my head.

"Can you be open minded right now?"

"About what?" He shifted his position to look m ein the eye. "This isn't anything rediculous, is it?"

"Well, not really." 

"Spill."

I took a breath, and then continued. "I haven't seen Jacob in months, and I want to go see him very much."

It was silent for a moment. "Bella, I'm not sure that's the best idea," he said, his eyes stern. 

"Why not?"

"Because," he spoke in that soft voice. "I'm not sure that jacob would want to see you like this. werewolfs hate this scent."

"Jacob likes me enough not to act that way toward me. I miss him, Edward. Please?" I kissed him to emphasize my plead.

"I'm worried that he will hurt you somehow, physically or not."

"Edward! That is the most rediculous thing I have ever heard!" I pushed away from him and stood up, walking a few feet away.

Of course, he was right there, stopping me. "Bella, I didn't mean to offend you or Jacob. I'm just concerned." He wrapped his arms around me. That calmed me down.

I sighed. "It's ok, Edward, I know you want wahts best, but I need to see him. It's not just a want." I hoped that I wasn't hurting him by saying this. I looked up at him. "Edward, I don't want you to think that I want to see him more than be with you."

He chuckled. "I would never think that unless you told me so." He sighed. "All right. You can go, but I want you to keep in touch with me as much as possible. " He took out a little silver phone. "Here. Take this. Don't make me worry, Bella," he said, kissing me.

"I won't."

I walked away from Edward to use his phone. As I dialed Jacob's number from memory, I thought about what his reaction would be to what I am now. My heart sank when I thought of the possibility of Jacob hating me forever.

The phone rang twice before I heard Jacob's voice.

"Hello?" 

"Jake?"

"Bella?!" His voice grew louder in excitement. "Bella! Where have you been? I heard that you went away and never really came back. Where did u go?"

I smiled at the sound of his voice. "It's good to hear you're doing well. It's been so long since I've heard you. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Bella," he said in his happy, soft voice. "I want to see you sometime. But seriously, where have you been? I heard you were going to college across the country, but I wasn't sure if it was true."

"I've been here all along, Jake." 

"You have? Then why did Charlie-?" I heard his voice cut off suddenly. A silent moment went by. Finally he spoke slowly. "He did it, didn't he?"

I sighed. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then yea, he did." 

All I heard was growling and struggling on the phone. I froze where I stood, afraid of what he was doing.

"Jacob? Jake, are you ok? Say something."

"Give...me a minute," he said from what sounded like clenched teeth. I stood in silence until he was done. After a minute, it was quiet. 

"Why did you call me?" He spoke in a cold voice. 

"I want to see you. I miss you. Please say that you don't hate me," I whispered.

"Bella..." he sighed. "I...don't hate you. I'm just...really upset." 

"Can you come to see me? Please? I need you right now."

"I don't think thats a good idea, Bella." 

"Please?"

It was silent. Then he finally said, "All right. I'll be at your house in twenty minutes-" 

"No," I interrupted him. "I'll be at the border. You can pick me up there."

"Ok." 

I hung up.

"Edward?"

"You have fun. Be careful. You're all I got," he said, kissing my forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

As I waited on the border for Jacob, I wondered how he would react to my...change. Would he hate me? I know he didn't seem too happy when he heard about what happened. I just had to prepare myself fro what was to come.

I saw a shape running through the trees. I was surprised on how I could see it, but he was a few meters far into the woods. I waited for him, my hands clenched together in worry as he approached the line of trees in his wolf form.

I heard him growl at me and he made a signal with his nose as a way of telling me to turn around. I obeyed with slight embarrassment.

"Ok, Bella, you can turn around," I heard his human self say.

I turned around slowly, still nervous about his reaction. When I faced him, his expression was unreadable. I was afraid to say anything while he looked me over.

"Bella..." was all he said at first.

"Jake..um, how are you?" I tried to make small talk to lighten the atmosphere.

"Fine," he said quietly. "Just fine."

I couldn't take this anymore. "Jacob, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I just...it happened so fast-"

He cut me off. "Bella, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you right now."

My eyes widened in shock. What was he saying? Did I just go temporarily insane? 

"What?" I asked in bewilderment.

"You're so...beautiful. I can't believe it."

I couldn't really think of anything else to say. I couldn't decide if I was flattered, or insulted.

"Is that all? I'm beautiful?"

His face abruptly loosened up, and his eyes grew wide. "Oh no, Bella! That's not all. Jeez, I'm sorry. It just caught me by surprise," he lowered his head.

"Jake," I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I really needed that.

He suddenly stiffened. I pulled away. "Jake? What's wrong?"

"Well...you smell awful." 

"Awful!" I pushed myself away from him and walked a few feet away. "I can't believe you , Jacob Black." 

"Bella! what do you expect from me? I'm a werewolf. I can't stand the scent of any bloodsuc- I mean vampire." He looked at me.

"Jake, just tell me what you're thinking. I can't stand it anymore," I pleaded.

"Bella...I..." he paused.

I just looked at him in the silence.

"You know I don't like this. I feel like I've lost you. You're technically dead, Bella. Dead. I don't know how to react to that."

"I'm not dead, Jake. I'm still here. I'm still myself. That sounds harsh." 

"Well it's the truth! Your heart isn't beating anymore! I don't like it. I love you Bella, and I have always wanted the best for you. Now...you're like this. I just..." he paused again. I was about to break down.

He composed himself and looked at me. "Bella, I still love you. I always will. I won't ignore you, or me cold to you. I just want you to know that I'm not happy about this."

I relaxed. He was mad, but he was still my Jacob. He was still my friend. I couldn't have wished for anything more. 

"So," Jacob spoke up. "Wanna come hang out?" 

"Am I allowed to?"

"I'll bash anyone who says otherwise." He smiled. I smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

When we got to his house, nobody was there. It was just us. I was glad because I really didn't want Billy to see me like this. Or any of the other pack for that matter...

"Want something to dr- oh...I'm sorry nevermind." His face turned red.

I laughed. "Forget it, Jacob. It's all right."

His face turned serious for a moment. "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Jake. What is it?"

"Have you...have you hunted yet?"

I gave hima confused look. "Well, Jake, I kind of have to. It's been a while, and I eventually get thirsty."

"How is it?"

"How is what?"

His face tightened. "Hunting. Did you like it?"

I was taken back by his question. "Jake...I don't really ahve a choice in the matter. At first, I was disgusted with myself, and I couldn't control myself at the sight of blood. Edward was there to help me, though. He held me back from going crazy. Jake, I'm sorry," I said when his face suddenly contorted to fear and horror. "I didn't mean to say that to you. I shouldn't have said anything."

Jake composed himself and said, "No, Bella. It's ok. I was just surprised, that's all. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. That's better than I expected from you."

"How is your thirst now?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not thirsty around you because of your smell. No offense, but you smell like wet dog."

"Ha ha very funny."

"I thought so."

We just stood there looking at each other in silence for a moment. Then jake abrubtly turned around and went in the kitchen. He came back with the phone in his hand.

"The pack wanted me to check in when they heard you were comming over."

All the fellings inside me abrubtly boiled up inside me and spilled over at that point. I started ranting.

"What?! They wanted you to _check_ on them? Why, because they think I might hurt you? Do they think I will try to kill you? How dare they say something so ludicrous. I am so enraged that they would even _think_ of-" 

"Bella! Please!" Jake said, cutting me off. He came and wrapped his arms around me. I held my breath. "You know they love you like family. They are just concerned and are just taking precautions. Please don't be offended. They want us to come over and hang out."

I relaxed in his arms. "Hang out?" 

"Yes. That's all. They miss you too, and they know that you probably won't be of any harm since your kind hates our smell." 

I paused for a moment. "All right...but I want you to be near me at all times. I can't even trust myself to...keep my control."

"Don't worry Bella," Jacob said, letting me go and looking me in the eye. "I will never leave you alone." He smiled my favorite Jacob smile.

**Ok I'm sorry its so short, but I though that would be a good place to end it. I'll keep updating but I want you all to REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

We both ran over to Sam's house, me having to actually slow down so I could follow him. That gave me a temporary high on my part. I was glad to get together with the pack since it has been a while that I've seen them.

When his house appeared not toofar ahead, he slowed down, and then I slowed with him to a stop. I was a bit nervous.

"Jake, are you sure they want me here?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. And don't worry, I'll be there," Jake said assuringly. We walked in the door and I immediately scrunched my nose up and recoiled against the door.

I heard the loud laughter of the pack echoing off the walls. When I opened my eyes they were all smiles. I smiled in return, still holding my nose for a moment. Wehn they saw my eyes, though, gasps replaced the laughter.

I heard Paul howl, "Bella! You look so different! I'm liking the new look!"

Sam said, "Glad to see you, Bella. It's been a while."

Seth was in the corner, holding his nose and cringing.

"Seth, are you ok? I'm sorry if my scent is hurting you. Should I go?" 

Jake cut in. "No! Of course not! Seth, If your nose is hurting that bad, then leave the room. You're insulting Bella," he scolded.

"It's pretty weird to have a vamp in here, Bella. But you're too cool to hate. We could never not like you just because of what you are now," I heard Collin say. 

"I've gotten used to the scent of bloodsuck- er, I mean vampires. Don't worry about it," Brady, over in the corner, said.

"Thanks, guys. I've missed you all so much. What's new?"

"Well, nothing much, actually. Fortunately, there hasn't been any sightings of vampires anywhere. Well, besides you," Sam said.

"I suppose that's good to hear," I said, looking down. I really did miss them, but I felt slightly awkward standing in Sam's house with a pack of werewolfs. I was starting to get used to the smell. 

All of a sudden, I felt a jolt in my stomach. That familiar feeling that I dreaded. Thirst. Right away, I panicked, wondering what could have made me feel that way so suddenly. I hated the scent of werewolves, and there was no one around. Except...

My heart sunk and I suddenly lost feeling in my whole body. There was one human here. The only human that I could think of: Emily. Sam's Emily. I must have caught her scent. I knew I was in trouble.

I tried to control myself. I couldn't lose it, otherwise, the pack would go crazy, however, I was about to go crazy myself.

"Jake, hold onto me for a second," I whispered quietly.

"What? Is something wrong, Bella?" Jake asked with concern. He grabbed both of my shoulders and looked me in the eye. He suddenly had a look of horror plastered across his face. "Bella? What's wrong?"

All of a sudden my worst fear came true: Emily came waltzing into the room, asking Sam if he wanted anything to eat. I pretty much lost it then.

"Jacob, _grab_ me and get me _out_ of here _now_," I hissed. But it was too late.

**Hey guys. I just wanted to remind you to review please! I love the feedback! Let me know if theres anything I need to improve on! Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Bella? Bella? Say something!" Jake said frantically, but I couldn't respond. My body wasn't listening to my brain, and I couldn't stop myself from growling.

"Jake," I heard Sam talking, "Get her out of here. Look at her eyes. Not even your restraint can stop her when she's like this. Leave quickly."

I was feeling the pain in my stomach intensify, and it hurt so badly. "Jake, please! I can't control it anymore!" Jake had his arms wrapped around me in a tight grip. Thank god for that because without thinking about it, I lunged toward Emily, growls and snarls ripping out of my throat. Jake was strong enough to hold me down temporarily, but Sam was yelling at him to get me out of there, my eyes are practically on fire.

Next thing I knew, I was being carried out of there, and we were already in the forest heading towards Forks. I could still feel the pain in my stomach, but it was getting better as the fresh air filled my lungs. The growling was starting to quiet down.

"Jake," I breathed. "Where are you taking me?"

"To your bloodsucker of a boyfriend. Maybe he can get you under control." his tone frightened me. 

"Jake, you hate me don't you?" I whispered quietly.

He sighed. "Right now, I'm not very happy, but," he paused for a moment. "Like I said, I will always love you, but it's realyl hard to see you like this." H elooked down.

"Jake..." I couldn't say anything more to him after that. He carried me the rest of the way to the Cullen's house, which was really my new house.

When we got there, I saw Edward come out with an angered and worried look on his face. Jake set me down and kept his hands on my shoulders to make sure I wouldn't do anything. That really hurt. 

"Jacob let go of me. I'm fine." I said sternly. 

"Not until I'm sure you're ok," He said with the same tone. Edward came over to us.

"What's going on here-" He interrupted himself, probably to read what happened in Jacob's mind. A moment passed in awkward silence.

"Bella? Are you all right?" He grabbed my face in both of his hands and looked into my eyes for any signs of thirst.

Jake let go of me. "I had to get her out, and I thought you might know what to do."

I turned to face him. "Jake?" 

"I'll see you around, Bella," he said. And with that, he took off, running into the forest. I abruptly turned my face into Edward's chest, sobbing until he picked me up and brought me into the house.

**I'm so sorry that this is a short chapter, but I have exams and its difficult to keep them long for the moment. I will make it up in the next chapter though! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry that it's taken me this long to update...I added a few new classes to my schedule so bear with me here! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

"I can't believe it. Poor Emily! She must hate me. And Jake..." I drifted the end of that statement. I was in his room again, with him stroking my back and kissing the top of my head when I would start to sob again.

"They should know how hard the first year is to a newborn. They shouldn't of had Emily in the house," Edward said, holdiong me out in front of him.

"What will your family think?" I asked, looking down to the floor. "I am so embarassed."

Edward laughed and let go of me. "First of all, they are our family now, and second of all, they of all people know what it's like to go through this, not to mention all of us have come close to killing a human, or actually have a few times." He chuckled again.

"Oh, right..." A chill went through me as I thought of all the struggles that they must have been through, and then I laughed at myself for realizing how much of a baby I was being.

"Now," Edward suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts. "Come downstairs. The family is thinking of going to the clearing tonight. Alice says there's a storm brewing."

"Oh...Oh!" I said in realization. "A game?"

"Exactly. Come on, let's go." And we were off.

When we got to the clearing, the storm was just brewing up. By the looks of the sky, it would be a good one. I finally noticed how quiet the forest was on the way here. Now I know what Jacob meant the day of the fight from what seemed like so long ago. Jacob...

I cringed away from the thought of Jacob. I needed to stop thinking about him.

"Do you want me to be the ref?" I asked.

"Of course not. That's Esme's job!" howled Emmet. His excitement couldn't have been more apparent.

"Oh," I said, shyly.

"Bella, love, you get to be in the game," Edward shot me that perfect smile.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop me from getting panicked. "...In the game? A-are you sure about that?" I studdered. I don't think I could take humiliating myself in front of the whole family, especially Emmett.

Edward put his head next to mine. "I know you can do it. It's just like any game of baseball," He whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "Don't forget that any sort of activity is dangerous with me around."

He laughed too, pulling away. "That was before, this is now." I smiled at him, and stretched on my tip-toes to kiss him.

He smiled when I pulled away. "What was that for?" he whispered.

"For always finding some way to make me feel better." I smiled back.

"Are you two love birds done smooching yet?" Emmett hollered in an annoyed tone.

I looked over at him. "Why so eager to lose, Emmett?" I was surprised at my own boost of confidence.

"Whoa, somebody's a little over confident!" Alice chirped in.

"Good luck, Bella!" Esme called behind me.

I walked up to the plate. Apparently I was first to bat. The teams were set up with me, Edward and Jasper against Charlisle, Emmett and Alice. I tooka deep breath and picked up the bat. There was a flash of lightning that made me jump.

"Don't worry Bella!" Alice called from the outfield. "The lightning won't hit you!"

"Oh, glad to hear it," I mumbled to myself. Emmett was pitching. He had an evil smile. I gulped.

"Take it easy on me, Emmett," I hollered over to him. "This is my first time."

"Ah, don't make it sound so important," Emmett hollered back. I bent over for the swing.

Emmett made the pitch. I was surprised I could see everything so clearly, even thought he human eye probably would even know that a ball was thrown. To me, though, it was like I was human again. Like any other ball. I just hoped that I wasn't that same human that would swing and knock somebody out. I tried anyway.

I swung the bat, making sure I was right on the target. I kept my eye on the ball, something I would never be able to do before. I surprised myself when I saw the bat swing in front of me, and then actually make contact with the ball. The ball disapeard then. Like when the ball touched the bat, it just dissolved or transported somewhere else.

I heard Edward laugh in triumph. "It's out of here!"

Emmett roared, "Not yet!" Everyone in the field disappeared. I could just barely see their figures through the trees running as fast as they could to catch the ball that I could now see was way too far away for them to get. I knew I had it until I saw Alice comming up right behind it. I held my breath.

Edward was next to me. "She won't catch it, Bella." He said it so fast. Everything was moving in slow motion. When I looked back, though Alice was stopped with the ball in her hands and running back. Time must have started back up again. Everyone was back in the field, mumbling to themselves under their breath.

"Told you," Edward whispered again. I smiled.

"I actually got a home run?" My voice rose in excitement. Edward nodded. "Yes!" I started to jump up and down.

Edward and Jasper both laughed. "Nice first home run," Jasper said.

**Like I said, bear with me. I have some free time comming up really soon so it won't be too long for you!**


	13. Chapter 13

After the game, Emmett was still fuming about our win. It made me laugh to see him like that. Edward also seemed to be amused. I went bouncing over to him, still excited about what a good job I did.

"A little excited, are we?" Edward mused.

"Just a bit." I smiled.

"That's good. I'm so glad to see you happy again," he said, returning the smile with my favorite crooked grin. "So, what do you want to do now?"

I put a finger to my chin and looked up. "Hmm...how about we go to the meadow? I haven't been there in a while."

"That sounds lovely," he said. "The storm is well far away. I'm just glad it didn't rain." He was right on that one. Rain would have spoiled it, but thankfully, it was a dry storm.

We both ran to the meadow and sat down next to each other next to a tree. 

"It seems like so long ago when you showed me this place," I said. "I don't know about you, but I think that was the happiest day of my life."

"Mine was long before that, Bella," Edward whispered, stroking my cheek with his hand. I adjusted myself to kiss him. He kissed back, but with more entusiasm than usual. I wrapped my arms around his neck and proceeded to open my mouth a little. No protest. I knotted my fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist, one hand on my back. His sweet breath was intoxicating, so I didn't know what was comming when I felt myself falling backwards, him supporting me with his hand.

I suddenly realized what he was trying to do. He was on top of me, kissing me and making it impossible to comprehend what was going on. My mind was once again battling it out about what I should do. I still wanted to wait at least until we were married, but I also knew how much I really wanted this. Which one would it be? My mind continued to battle as Edward ran his lips up and down my jaw. He hovered over me, which was like him hovering over my arguement in my head. I wanted to keep going. _Stupid! Wait until marriage!_ I pushed on Edward's chest to lift him off. I actually pushed him off with my own strength.

He gazed in my eyes. "Is something wrong?" His eyes were so bright and intense. 

"Edward, As much as I love this right now, you know I still want to wait until we're married."

"Do you?" I didn't have time to answer.

He was kissing me again. This time, it seemed as though he was trying to convince me to keep going. Another battle. _This is what you wanted!_ No, I couldn't let it go on. I pushed on him again. He groaned.

"This is hardly the time for your male hormones to kick in overdrive," I said.

"Are you sure you want to wait?" He whispered in my ear.

I sighed. "I'm sure."

He sighed as well. "I respect your wishes. I apologize for pushing myself on you like that." He sat up.

"Don't worry. I really enjoyed it. My mind just kicked in and told me to wait." I sat up and kissed his cheek.

He laughed. "Your mind doesn't seem to like me very much."

I put my lips to his ear. "No. It's just the opposite."

**Yes, it's short, and I'm sorry. I will try not to make it short next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

I was slowly progressing in controlling my thirst. I still didn't go into public, especially after that incident with Emily. Every time I thought of that time, I cringed and felt horrible for a while. So I avoided it all together.

I hadn't spoken to Jacob either, and that made me sad. Edward could see it, and I felt horrible for making him see it.

I tried everything to clear my head, having Edward hold me was a big help, but he was the scource of all my guilt. I knew that wouldn't work. I tried sitting in the backyard of the Cullen house, but I could tell that everyone was watching me, and I could hear all their mumbling in the background.

Finally, I decided to take a little run in the woods. I thought of getting some hunting over with, which I hated because of what I became when I did hunt. My stomach wouldn't listen to me, so off I went.

I told Edward where I was going, and he followed that with a confused expression, but let me go. I promised I wouldn't try anything funny, and Alice confirmed that.

As I was running, I was thinking about my situation: Jacob hates me because of what I am now, and I have insulted the pack, which will certainly ruin any relationship I have with them. I wasn't allowed to see Charlie, and that made me sad. Also, I had to stay locked up because of my thirst problem, and I couldn't trust myself anymore.

Going through all of this in my head kind of put everything in perspective, and that made it easier to focus on what to do next.

I finally got the courage to get a deer and quench the awful feeling that I was trying to push down. When I was finished, I just walked for a bit until I found a little patch of grass in the middle of the trees. I sat down an leaned against one of the trees.

I sighed. "What to do," I whispered to myself. The first thing I thought about was the Jacob issue.

Jake was always going to have a problem with me, and as much as I didn't want that to happen, I couldn't stop it. I don't think he would ever forgive me for what I did. I wasn't helping the situation by showing my hurt feelings in front of Edward. I promised myself that I would never show those feelings in front of Edward. I had to force myself not to.

The first step was to detach myself from Jake. I had to stop thinking about him. I loved Edward, and having him around was hard on everyone. I was being selfish about keepign him, adn it wasn't healthy to either of us. So that was that. 

Time will only tell about my thirst, and how I will handle it, but I knew that someday, not seeing my family would push me over the edge. My only question was how long it would take for it to happen.

--------------

I realized that alot of time had passed, and stretching, I got up and walked a bit further. I knew Edward would me looking for me, so I decided to head back.

It was getting dark, and I could see everything almost as clear as if there were light, but somehow, I managed to get myself lost. I surprised myself because I thought I would be able to know my way back, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I couldn't smell anything to lead me back to the house.

I wandered around the woods, getting a little worried. Not worried about me, but worried about Edward. I knew he would probably come out out to look for me eventually. Then I just dismissed the thought because I knew Alice would see me and then Edward would come to get me. I could just hear Emmett's booming laughter now.

I kept walking, eventually hititng the edge of the woods. Good, then I could figure out where I am. To my horror, however, I stepped out to find myself smelling a horrific smell. A smell that made me crinkle my nose in disgust. Wolves.

The Alice-seeing-me-and-Edward-getting-me theory went out the window at that point. Oh boy.

I realized that the pack would smell me and come running, and I didn't want that at all, so I ran. I ran back into the woods and far away.

I came to another edge, but this time, I wasn't in the middle of nowhere. To my horror, I heard people, and lots of them. I looked around, and saw buildings in not too far away. An alley way led out to bright lights and cars. I gasped and froze where I stood, realizing where I was. I managed to get myself all the way to Port Angeles.

I considered running back through the woods, but I knew there would be a phone somewhere, to at least a cab to get me back to Forks. I was tense and crazy to do it, but I didn't want to wander around the woods anymore.

I started to walk down the empty street I was on to the nearest restaurant to find a phone.

When I tured the corner, I had to take a step back. The wave of smells that flooded my head made me dizzy, and I had to recoil. There were people everywhere, walking on the sidewalk, going in and out of stores, and talking to each other on the street. I pulled myself together.

_Ok, just hold your breath._ I told myself. _You can do this._ I held my breath and took a step out.

I walked as fast as I could without looking strange, to the nearest building. A restaurant. I could do that. I walked in, and right away I wanted to die right there. Sitting right in front of me, at the bar, was Angela and Ben with a few of his friends. I gasped. Bad mistake. The smells of everyone in the room almost knocked me right over.

I didn't know what to do. I could run, and find a different place to clear my head and find a phone. I decided to go with that plan. to my horror, however, Angela spotted me just as I was going to turn around.

I heard her yell over the mass of chatter in the room.

"Bella? Bella Swan? Is that really you?" I almost ran anyway, but it was too late. I turned around.

"Angela?" I said, trying to keep my voice cool.

"Oh my god! Bella! I thought you were away to college across the country!" She ran over and gave me a tight hug. I held my breath again.

"Well, I'm back visiting. I thought I would come to Port Angeles for a while," I said, straining myself to keep my breath held.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you! But you look different! Did you do something to yourself?" Her voice was high in excitement.

"Not really," I said over the crowd. "It must be the time I've been away. I also just got over a cold."

"Well you look beautiful," she said with a perky tone.

I couldn't hold my breath anymore. The discomfort was killing me to no end. I let it out, and regretted it right away. I felt my stomach jolt in thirst, which caught me by surprise because I had just hunted a few hours ago. I doubled over in pain.

"Bella! Bella, whats wrong? Are you still sick?" She panicked and bent down to help me up.

"Um...yea...I guess so. It was a pretty bad flu." I groaned when she got closer. "Just back up a second, I wouldn't want to get you sick." It was getting hard to speak. I had to get out of there. I stood up to leave.

"Bella! Your eyes!" she yelled. "What's wrong with them? They're practically glowing red!"

"I'm trying... new contacts. They change color ...when my body temperature ...changes," I lied. I couldn't speak anymore. My body was trembling and shaking all over, and my stomach was on fire. I could feel my body losing control.

"Bella I'll call you a cab. You need to get home now, you look like you're going to be sick."

"No, I'll go call a cab. I gotta go. I'll call-" Another jolt in my stomach as I took in a breath. That was my limit. I just about lunged at her when all of a sudden, stone hands grabbed my shoulders and knocked me off my feet. I looked up to see Edward with a panicked look on his face.

"Edward! Oh it's so nice to see you! Listen I think Bella is sick-"

"Yes, she is. I'm so sorry to have to leave you, but i should get her out of here. It was nice seeing you," Edward politely interrupted. I was cradled in his arms trying to hold my breath again. I kept my eyes closed and buried my face in Edward's chest. Anything to get rid of the smell. 

"O...k," she trailed off at the end because Edward was already out the door and running towards the woods, me in his arms.

I was studdering. "E-Edward...I...I almost-" 

"I know, Bella. Hang on," he said softly as we bounded through the woods.


	15. Not a chapter

**A note from the author**

**Hey guys….sorry it's been so long but it's been pretty hectic around here…that, and I have slight writer's block. I'm playing around with a few plot turns so bear with me! It won't be too long now. Thanks guys!**

**-The author**


	16. Chapter 15

We got into the middle of the woods when Edward set me down. I was still gasping for clean air, shivering from the thirst that was threatening to explode within me. Edward just wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, whispering soothing words in my ear.

"Bella, shh. Everything's ok. I'm here, Bella. Calm down," he whispered as I was in hysterics.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't control myself. I just-"

He bent his head down and brushed his lips against mine to hush me. He was whispering. "Bella you must be careful." He sighed. "I suppose I can't leave you alone for any amount of time." He moved his head back.

"Edward." I breathed, backing away from him to lean against a tree. "I am so ashamed. I was stupid, and I almost killed Angela." I was starting to calm down a bit.

"Yes," he continued. "It was stupid of you to think that you could go into Port Angeles. However, you lasted so long around all those people. You did better than I ever could." He walked to where I was leaning. "You accomplished something that took me thirty years to overcome. I'm proud of you, Bella." He kissed my forehead.

"Really?" I said quietly into his chest.

"Of course."

I looked into his eyes. "Good." I composed myself and straightened up. "Now, do me a favor."

He looked at me, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

I smiled. "Promise me that you won't tell Emmett about this. It's bad enough that I became a vicious monster. I don't want to be made fun of on top of that."

Edward chuckled. "No, love. I won't say a word."

I kissed him. "Good. Now let's go home."

He gave me that perfect smile. "Sure. Let's go."

I turned to start running, but Edward didn't move from his spot. I turned back to look at him. He was still. Too still, staring out into the distance.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, walking back up next to him.

He still didn't move. Instead, he held up a hand to quiet me. What was he doing? Did he smell some prey? I wanted to ask more questions, but I didn't say anything more.

Finally, after a moment, I whispered, "Edward?"

Like melting ice, he started to move again, his expression loosening up. "It was nothing. Nevermind." He smiled. "Let's go." And without another word we were off. 

------------

2 weeks later:

I never really saw Angela or any other people since the accident. Not only was I afraid, but Edward was afraid too. It was hard on everyone because they were worried about me, despite the times I told them not to be.

The ocurrence in the woods wasn't ever mentioned again, and I dind't know if I wanted to bring it up again to Edward. Whatever it was, it had his attention.

------------

"Edward?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No._"

"I have to."

"No you don't."

We were in the living room, discussing a little venture I wanted to do. Of course, Edward was set against it.

"Edward," I pleaded. "Your parents were dead when you were changed, so you never had to go through this. Please try to understand how I feel."

His face softened from the stern look he previously had. "Bella," he breathed. He walked to were I was standing, rigid, and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but melt.

"Bella, I try as much as I can to understand, but that still doesn't mean you can go see him. I can't allow it. I'm sorry." He rested his head on top of mine.

As much as I wanted to stay like that forever, I pulled away from him and turned so my back was facing him.

"Edward. I...I feel so alone." I hoped my guilt strategy would work. However, I also hoped that I wouldn't have to revert to my evil ways: playing the I-can't-be-without-you-like-that-ever-again card.

I turned to face him, and he had a confused expression.

"What do you mean, Bella? We're all here. You're not alone."

I sighed. "I don't mean like that. As much as you all are my family, and I do love you all very much, I want my own flesh and blood to be with me. I want to see him, Edward." I thought maybe putting his name at the end would emphasize my tone. 

"Bella…you can't. I wish the world was different just so we could be happy, but you just can't. Can we please stop discussing it?" 

"No."

"Well, then I can't say anything more." 

We stood in silence.

I wanted him to comfort me, tell me everything's going to be ok. That I could go see Charlie whenever I wanted, and I would never grow old, and I wouldn't have to leave my life behind. That we could live forever surrounded by family and by wolves forever.

I knew that wouldn't happen, so, I decided to take things into my own hands. However, my thoughts seemed to have run away from me again.

Edward eyes suddenly flashed wide open in alarm, and he flew to me, taking hold of both my arms so I couldn't move.

"_What are you trying to do? Give me an ulcer_?" he growled, his eyes fierce. It startled me.

"Edward, I-"

"Bella, you can't _do this_ to me. Do you know what would have happened? The whole thing played out in Alice's head. You go to see him, and he sees you, thinks you're diseased, and loses his mind. Bella, you should think about what you're doing!"

"Edward…" I sobbed.

He looked like he was about to lecture me, but I guess the sight of me discharged all the anger. His muscles relaxed, and he let go of me.

"Bella, I'm sorry about that, but I only care about you. You know that." He looked me in the eye.

"I know. I'm sorry. We can drop the discussion now, ok? Really, I won't go." I dropped my eyes to the floor, sadness filling every inch of my body.

"I'm sorry Bella…" Edward breathed. He stepped away from me.

I stood there, motionless, trying to figure out what to do next. I tried the first thing that popped into my head.

"Edward, I'm going to go take a walk," I said quietly.

Edward face tensed, then relaxed. "Ok," he said in a whisper. His eyes looked sad. Truly sad. I felt bad, but I didn't do anything about it then. I wanted to think.

I went out the front door this time, and headed down the driveway. I knew I couldn't go see Charlie, but I at least wanted to check up on Jacob. Alice wouldn't be able to see my future then, but by now they should know where I'm planning to go. Since Edward wasn't already out here stopping me, I guess they didn't have a problem with it either, but I could tell Edward would be worried.

I was walking down the long driveway at a human walking pace. What was the rush? I liked being out of the house for a short while.

I looked at the trees and stared at the ground for what seemed like seconds, but then I looked at my watch. It had been two hours.

"Oh no," I said to myself. Edward would be worried. I realized that I was still miles away from La Push, so I decided to turn back. I could find Jacob tomorrow.

Suddenly, I heard a noise in the trees. It was moving around. That was strange. Animals usually weren't so close to the road during the day like this, and I could tell it was a bigger something. I squinted, keeping still, and listened while searching the trees with my eyes.

I saw a figure. A human-looking figure. Who was that? Why was someone in the trees in the middle of nowhere? Usually, if one was to hike, they would go up into the mountains or something. The person was leaning on a tree, seeming to be facing me. I sniffed the air to see if I could catch a scent. Then it all came into place.

It wasn't human at all.


	17. Chapter 16

Looking further into the trees, I realized that it wasn't human, but a vampire. And, to my horror, this vampire wasn't just any vampire. It was wearing a black cloak.

The Volturi.

It was next to impossible for me to ever forget those horrible black cloaks that the Volturi wore. It used to be the core of all my nightmares. I soon realized that it's finally happened: they've finally come to check up on me. But I was all ready changed, so why am I so afraid?

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to finally have time to have a little chat with you," a deep voice whispered from the trees.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I said, surprised by the confidence in my voice.

Another whisper came from the trees. "Quiet, Bella. I talk, and you listen from now on." The vampire emerged from the trees.

I went to take a step back, but I was frozen. I couldn't move at all.

"What-?"

"Shh, Bella. We haven't got much time, well actually we do, but I have much on my agenda, and I would like to get this over with. Questions come later."

I stood, silent and unmoving.

"Now, to continue," the Volturi member said in a sinister voice. "As you can tell, I am a member of the Volturi. And yes, I am a new member. I'll tell you about that later." He stepped closer to me. If I could move, I would run.

He continued. "I volunteered for this case."

"What case?"

He gave me a glare, then shrugged it off. "Well...you. I am here to take you away. You see, the Volturi's interest in you has gained momentum, especially after hearing of your change."

"How did they find out?"

"Me, of course. I've been watching you, Bella, and I've been trying to find the right time to appraoch you. Unfortunately, that Edward of yours is always hanging around, so I couldn't get you alone. This little stroll of yours was the perfect time to act.

"Getting back to the subject," He cleared his throat and took another step in my direction. "The Volturi want you with them in Italy, to observe you and to aid in the developement fo your future abilities. They want you to join the organization."

"I won't do it. I refuse. Tell them I won't go," I said sternly.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm taking you back whether you want to or not." He took another step.

I shook my head. "Edward will come for me. Alice sees me here, and she's sending Edward." I was speaking quickly. "Edward will come for me."

"Ah yes, the fortune-teller. Well then I'll make this quick." I could sense sarcasm in his voice. Did he seriously think that Edward wouldn't come to save me?

He suddenly closed the distance between us in a blur and gripped my shoulders in his claw-like hands. I cringed and tried again to run, but it was like I was glued to the ground.

He bent so his mouth was next to my ear. "I won't take you right now." He whispered. I shivered at the feel of his breath. "I want you to meet me at your old house at midnight tonight. You can manage that, can't you? In your old room?"

"What makes you think that I won't show? Edward will wonder where I'm going." Why wasn't he here now? What was taking so long?

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, you love your little Edward?"

I slowly nodded.

"Then you wouldn't want him to get hurt, would you?"

"What are you talking about? Where's Edward?" I pleaded.

"Calm down, little Bella. Your precious Edward is safe and sound, but he won't be if you refuse to show."

I was starting to panic. "What do you mean? How can just you stand up against my whole family?"

He chuckled. "You didn't think I came here alone, did you?" His voice was more stern. "I brought a small army to back me up. Did you think that I would do all this chasing around on my own? I had to have some help in keeping an eye on you."

I gasped. "No..."

"Ah, don't worry, Bella, I won't hurt your precious family, if you follow my directions. If you don't, I will be forced to eliminate them."

"Edward will notice that I'm gone. He will follow us-"

"If he does, _I'll kill him_." He practically shouted in my ear. "Come on, Bella, be _creative_. In order to save the Cullens, you have to let them think that you don't want to be there anymore. You have to make sure they won't follow, and that means making sure your fortune-teller doesn't figure out your intentions." He backed away from me now, moving toward the trees.

"You know, Bella. I'm a little surprised at the dullness of your senses," he said in a more playful tone.

"What do you mean?" I shouted at him.

He laughed. "Haven't you wondered why your boyfriend hasn't come to the rescue already?" He gestured to our surroundings.

For the first time, I noticed what was going on around me.

Everything was frozen. I wasn't imagining it after all. It was like someone pressed the pause button on the world. A bird was suspended in the sky over my head, and a squirrel was in the middle of jumping from a tree. I now understood what he meant before by saying we actually do have enough time.

"What the-?"

His booming, evil-sounding laugh interrupted me. "I have my own little abilities too, Isabella Swan!" He lowered his voice. "Don't forget, Bella. Midnight."

And just like that, he disappeared into the trees.


	18. Chapter 17

I stood still for a few minutes, replaying what had just happened in my head. Everything was unfrozen again, the bird was long gone and the squirrel was up another tree. Everything started moving again when the unknown Volturi member disappeared into the trees.

I had to think quickly, I had to do something before Alice would figure out what I was going to do.

I ran as fast as I could to La Push. I figured that Alice can't see my future when I'm in wolf territory, so I could take that opportunity to figure out what I'm going to do. I didn't think of anything until I got there.

Once I could faintly smell wolves in the area, I stopped and let myself collapse. I was strong enough now to withstand anything, but I was really mentally unstable at that point, and I felt like I could rip something apart. So I let gravity take over, and I sank to my knees.

I was shaking, not only with sadness, but with rage. How dare they force me to take away my only love? My life? Why do they want me? I would think that they would at least wait until my abilities showed themselves.

I still wondered why my abilities were taking so long to show up. Everybody else's powers were there right at the transformation.

I had to tell my family something. But what? They all know that I love them very much, and it will be difficult to convince them otherwise.

The breeze picked up, and my hair was softly blowing in it. It had gotten darker, the sky was turning a darker blue with some red mixed in. I could just remember the aphorism now:

_Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning._

I certainly wasn't getting any delight right now…

I would have to tell them that I _wanted_ to join the Volturi. I would have to convince them that I wanted to leave them. I would have to break Edward's heart and his being to save his life.

I would have to tell him that I didn't love him anymore.

**Hey sorry it's a bit short, but that's how it's got to be. I'll be getting more out soon.**


	19. Chapter 18

Before I left, I quickly came up with something to keep my mind busy, so Alice wouldn't find me out. Then, I tried pulling myself together.

I knew I couldn't act for anything, and I was a horrible liar, but I would have to put my entire being into what I was about to do. I had to do this to save Edward. I had to do this to save my angel.

I took off, running as fast as I could to the Cullen's house.

When I got there, I kept saying in my head that I was going to lie in the backyard and watch the stars. It was the best I could come up with. Edward met me at the door with a worried look on his face.

"Bella? Where have you been?" He said, putting his hands on either side of my face. "I was worried about you, and Alice couldn't see where you were. Are you ok? You look a little different." He looked into my eyes for a moment. I hadn't hunted in a while, so maybe the red color would help back up the lie that I had to make him believe.

"Um...I was on the reservation. I lost track of time. I had alot to think about." I was looking down. He tipped my chin up.

"Bella, something's wrong." He said, staring into my eyes, trying to find an answer. I kept my gaze away so I could keep myself together.

He appraised me again, then continued. "What happened? Why are you avoiding looking me in the eye?"

"Because, Edward," I said, pushing away from him. It took alot of strength to stare him in the eyes with the most serious look I could pull off. "Something did happen. You were right." I crossed my arms.

Edward waited, his facial expression too complex to read. I felt so horrible.

I took a breath. "I was running, and then I stopped when I heard lots of people again. I smelled something really good, so I went closer." I paused. Edward's expression was still unreadable. I kept going, trying to keep my voice cool.

"When I got there, I realised that it was a bonfire. There were so many people there. I just...I was talking to one of them and asked them to come with me into the woods for something. I told him that I had dropped a shoe in the woods. When we got there, I couldn't stop myself. I just...couldn't." I ended it there so he could take in my story. I was surprised and horrified that I came up with it.

Edward just stared at me in silence. Then, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He looked angry, but it was hard to tell. He just stood quiet. I realized that I had stopped breathing.

I had to break the silence. "Where's Jasper?"

He replied in a flat tone, not moving from his pose. "He and Alice are hunting." I was relieved at that.

I was losing my mind at the silence. How long had it been? I had to say something to him.

"Edward-?"

"You killed him? Are you sure?" He interrupted. His head jerked back and his eyes snapped back open. They were fierce. A different kind of fierce. It was scaring me.

"Yes, Edward, I did. I feel awful about it, because I knew you wouldn't be happy. But you know what? Honestly? I don't feel bad. I really kind of don't." I let out a nervous chuckle.

Emotions flew across his face. It stopped at anger and concern. "What? What do you mean, Bella?" He took a step closer to me.

"Well, tasting human blood for the first time really felt unbelievable. I thought it was amazing. I couldn't get over the feeling I got with it." I kept my look serious.

"Well, Bella, thats ok." His face softened. "It's been hard. I mean, look at what you are. You are a vampire now. I mean, one slip up will not stop the world from spinning." His tone was forgiving, but his face said otherwise.

He hugged me tight against his chest. "Bella, I know that you liked it, and you want to do it again, but you can't. I know it's hard, and I'll help you, but we can't let this happen again. I'll be here, though. Don't worry." He tightened his grip. How could he be so forgiving? Why did he have to make this so hard for me?

"Edward," I said, pushing myself away from him. "I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen. I refuse to let that happen. This was the best experience I've ever had, compared to hunting animals all the time."

Edward gave me another horrified glance. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I'm going away." There. Now to wrap it up. "I don't want to hurt the people I know and care about, and I want to be able to hunt without being attacked by wolves. I want to keep your family safe."

"But Bella-"

"No Edward, I've already made up my mind. I'm going to Italy. I'm going to live with the Volturi. They will provide food for me, the food I want, and they will make me stronger. They will train me, and help me with any abilities I acquire. That _is_ what I want. I'm sorry, Edward but that's how it has to be."

"No, Bella!" He shouted. "It doesn't have to be that way! Don't do this, Bella. We can fix everything. I promise you! I promise to you that I will be there, and I won't ever leave you alone like I did before." The hurt and pain was practically pouring from his features. I would have to end this soon, or I wouldn't be able to make it.

I scrounged up the most fierce glare I could muster, and spoke my final words. "Edward, I'm leaving tonight, and nothing you say will stop me. I'm sorry, but it's _over_." I turned to walk away.

Edward put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Bella, this isn't like you." He spoke quietly now. "What has gotten into you? Please, Bella," he pleaded.

I whispered back. "I'm sorry."

I started to walk, but I was worried that he wouldn't let me go. I was sad to feel his hand slowly drop from my shoulder in defeat. I almost cracked right there, so before I could think of anything else, I ran as fast as I could as far as I could get.


	20. Chapter 19

**This is from Edward's point of view. Yes, I know. I've never done that before, and I'm a bit intimidated about it, but bear with me here.**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe what was happening. Was I dreaming? No, vampires couldn't dream. I hadn't had a dream in over ninety years. So what was it then? Hell? Had I finally been destroyed somehow, and been condemned to its fiery depths?

It had been going so well. Bella was improving, and we were happy together. We were getting through our problems. I thought I was helping her, but I know now that my efforts were useless.

Bella killed someone.

I was afraid that would happen, as much as I wanted to deny it. Jasper was right. I thought keeping her in the house would stop her and coax her into our way of life. What was I thinking? She is a vampire now. It's in her nature. It was bound to happen, and I should have known it before I changed her.

But, why did my Bella have to leave? Why did she do this? If she was trying to protect me, this was not the method of doing so. I told her that I would be there to help her. Did she not believe me?

Above all, she went to the Volturi, and I know that she would never be back any time soon. The Volturi was like that. Once you were in, you couldn't get out very easily. I was so worried for her.

I was still standing at the door, unmoving, for a long time. Long even for me. Her last words were piercing my still heart: _"It's over."_

Suddenly, in one swift move, Alice appeared in front of me. How did I miss her coming? I was really falling to pieces.

"Edward, something's wrong," She spoke sternly.

I replied, not surprised at how dull and flat my tone was. "I know, Alice. You already missed it."

"No. Something else."

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Bella. Something's wrong with Bella, but I can't figure out what it is. I keep seeing her in Italy. Why?"

"Then you really did miss it," I sneered.

She seemed to ignore my reply. "I know that she left you because she killed some guy in the woods."

"She's also going to Italy to be with the Volturi. She wants to feed off of humans now, no matter what I had tried to say to her."

"I don't think this is right," Alice said, pacing around me.

"Please, Alice. If you have something to say, then say it."

"Well, I keep seeing Bella with some vampire from the Volturi. Someone new. I've never seen him before, and you know how I've been keeping tabs with them."

"So?"

"So, I think Bella isn't being herself, and that something's going on. Not what she said to you. Something bigger. Something that the Volturi is planning. Not Bella. Bella is just being sucked into it." She stopped pacing and looked up at me.

I paused, taking in what she said. It would make sense, but why would Bella ever even consider leaving us to go to Italy? What do they have against her? Bella seemed so serious when she told me she was leaving. Her story seemed plausible, and I was about to go find the imbecile she bit and hide him for her.

Of course. That's what I need to do.

"Alice, come with me for a moment. I need to see something."

Alice looked at me for a moment, and then a big smile spread across her face.


	21. Chapter 20

Back to bella

**Back to bella!**

I was on my way to my house, which only took seconds. I had just told Edward that I was leaving him. One of the worst things I ever had to do in my life. Actually, it _was_ the worst thing I've ever had to do. I couldn't believe that I did it. I felt horrible. I hated myself.

But then I realized that it was for something much bigger. Something more important than my happiness or my existence. Edward. My Edward. Doing this saved him, and that made me feel better. It was the only thing keeping me sane at that point.

When I got to my house, I peeked into the window. I kept telling myself that I was going to the airport right now, and not my old house. The unknown Volturi vampire said midnight, and I had about thirty minutes, so I just sat outside the living room window of my old house, and watched Charlie asleep in front of the T.V. I chuckled at the sight, and then felt sad for not being there with him.

I wanted to look around the house, just to take it all in, and to make sure Charlie hadn't made it a biohazard. I slipped in through the window and stood next to the couch, watching my father sleep. His beer gut was slowly moving up and down with his breathing. I laughed at myself for remembering what it was like to breathe.

I moved into the kitchen. Of course it was a mess. I really wanted to clean it up for him, but I knew that that would be catastrophic.

Despite my objections, I found myself picking up some dirty dishes and putting them in the sink to soak.

Afterwards, I went upstairs to check out my room. It looked exactly the same. Nothing was moved. I figured I could grab some things to take with me to Italy. It would be a long trip.

I took out a spare suitcase that I had in my closet and put some clothes in it. Unfortunately, I took some of my favorite outfits to Edward's house, but luckly, Alice had gone shopping to buy me a whole new wardrobe, and I still had some clothes left here.

I had filled the suitcase when I heard a noise downstairs. I froze in place. Was that Charlie shifitng on the couch? Or was it the unknown vampire?

I went to the bottom of the stairs in a flash to check it out. I sighed when I saw Charlie flipped over on his belly, barely on the couch anymore. I laughed silently then went back up to my room to finish getting ready to leave.

I found a book on the floor of my closet, and went to open it. When I did, I saw something that I hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

My photo album.

It was the album I filled right before Edward left me that one time. that also seemed like a lifetime ago. I laughed at myself when I realized that it _was_ a lifetime ago.

The first picture was of Edward and me in my living room. I looked so different then. It was strange seeing myself that way. I looked so small next to him too. I was happy to see that I wasn't like that anymore.

Then there were just some shots of Edward alone. I remember our relationship being slightly strained at that point because he knew he was leaving, and he was hurt because he had to leave me. I felt a horrible feeling spread in my body with the remembering of those days. He was so still in these photos.

I then saw Charlie. At that time, he wasn't too happy with Edward after that incident in Phoenix. After I met Edward, so many thing happened to me that I never would dream of in a thousand years. Such times that came from our relationship...

"Bella?"

I froze where I stood.

Was that Charlie? I was afraid to turn around. Should I run? That sounds like him. How did I not hear him comming? Was I _that_ distracted? What should I do now? Until now, he thought I was in college on the east coast. Maybe he's sleepwalking.

"Bella? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Yes, that was him all right. He must have slumped off the couch and woken himself up. I was still frozen, my back turned to him. I decided to face him.

I slowly made my body rotate to face his direction. He was still sleepy-eyed from sleeping on the couch.

"Bella, aren't you going to say anything? I've really missed you. Wait, is something different about you? You look really different." He rubbed his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. My brain was just on standby mode. Then, I did the first thing I could think of.

I ran straight out of there as fast as I could.


	22. Chapter 21

**OK we're back to Edward's point of view…enjoy and review!**

* * *

It didn't take long to follow Bella's scent. Alice and I were where she seemed to have stopped in minutes. The only thing was, she wasn't near any bonfire spots. There was not scent of humans or burning wood. Nobody was near. The road was just a few yards away.

Alice surveyed the area for a moment before speaking.

"Edward?"

I turned to face her. "Yes, Alice?"

"I don't think Bella killed someone." She put her hands on her hips.

My eyes shifted to her. I looked into her eyes, into her head, reading her thoughts.

Her mind echoed her words. _I really don't think so._

"I want to believe you, Alice. So much," I whispered into the forest.

She moved closer. "Then why don't you? Edward, you love Bella, yes?"

"Of course, Alice. That's an absurd thing to question."

"It's not all that absurd as you questioning her first. You should know by now that Bella loves you too much to hurt you. When you left, she fell to pieces. Just because Bella finally pulled off a good lie, doesn't mean you question her at the first chance." She paused. "_Think_, Edward. This isn't like her, and you know it."

I stood for a moment. Then, as if a light switch was flipped inside my head, I came to realization.

I knelt on the ground and dug my nails into the earth.

"Alice, I doubted her. How could I have done that? Bella has always been there for me, and I believed that she really wanted to leave."

"Edward, don't you remember when you left? Bella believed you too. I'm sure it's all for the same reasons at this point. What's important now is that you go and get her back. Quickly. The Volturi is powerful, and they might be threatening her."

I stood up, brushing some soil from the knees of my jeans. "Alice, how are we going to get past them? If in fact they are threatening her, then how can we face such an organization?"

Alice considered this for a moment. I listened to her thought process.

_Of course, that will be an issue to deal with. We could all die easily against them. They apparently really want her. But, we can't just leave Bella there…_

"_Of course we can't just leave her!"_ I hollered.

Alice just looked at me.

"Edward, please. Can I have just a moment to myself?"

"Alice, we don't have much time."

"I realize that. That's why we are going home. Now. We need to talk to Charlisle about this. Come on." And with that, she started running.

I followed, feeling wretched for ever letting the love of my life slip away from me.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short, and I hope I'm doing an ok job at portraying Edward at this point. I would love the feedback on my attempt.**


	23. Chapter 22

**This is still in Edward's Point of view. I hope you enjoy!**

We were back at the house, to find Charlisle and get my Bella back home.

When we got there, I stood in the middle of the room and summoned Charlisle.

"Charlisle," I whispered. "We need you now."

I knew he would hear. After just a second, he was down the stairs and standing in front of us, a confused expression on his face.

"Charlisle, something's wrong with Bella." I spoke quickly.

"Yes, I heard. What's happened?"

"She took off to go with the Volturi, and we don't know why. She lied to me to cover something up. She need our help."

Charlisle stood silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Well, Edward, what did you have in mind?"

"I want to go get her."

He nodded. "Alright. We're going to need to get her before she gets on a plane. Once she's over the ocean, it will be next to impossible to stop the Volturi from keeping her."

"I understand that, but how?"

Alice stepped foward. "I have an idea."

Charlisle and I both looked in her direction. I dove into her head.

Her thoughts were buzzing over the plan brewing inside of her head.

_We could disguise ourselves. Even our scent. We would wear colored contacts and make sure to cover our skin so we aren't exposed. We're going east so this won't be hard to do. It could work. I'm sure it would. Well, Edward? I know you're listening. What do you think?_

"Well, it's not a bad idea," I answered aloud.

Charlisle looked at me next. "What's the plan?"

"Alice thinks we should disguise ourselves and kidnap Bella back."

Charlisle considered that for a moment before he replied. "Well, we would have to be thourough with our disguises. The Volturi are trained to detect everything."

"Yes, I already have people to call for that. I'll be busy for a bit." And then she skipped off to her room.

Charlisle and I waited until she was gone, and then we got back to the issue.

"Charlisle, we need to hurry. We don't know when he's taking her. For all we know, they could be on airplane already-" I stopped talking.

Charlisle looked at me. He knew what was happening.

I was hearing thoughts about my Bella.

I zoomed in on the voice. I didn't recognize it, but nether did Alice when she couldn't follow his path. I heard him say my Bella's name.

_Alright, we don't have much time. Aro won't be happy if we take too long. I just have to get this girl to the airport. Dammit, I can't believe Aro won't let me use my power here. I could get there quicker if I could just-_

That means that he wasn't too far away.

"Charlisle!"

"Is he still here?" He spoke smoothly.

"Yes. He hasn't gotten to Bella yet. We need to hurry, though. They're going to the airport soon. Alice!"

Alice was in front of me. "Yes, I know. I know a place we can go for the disguises. How good are you on your morals, Edward?"

"Pretty good, why?"

"Well then you may have to wait outside." She whipped out her sliver phone and dialed a number in seconds.

There was a muffling ring on the reciever, then I heard Rosalie's voice.

"Alice? What's going on?"

Alice replied quickly. "I'll fill you in later. Right now I need you and Emmett to get here quick. Edward," She said turning to me. "Go get Jasper. He's still out in the woods." She returned to her phone conversation. "Rosalie, we have to hurry."

I didn't stay to listen to the rest. I dashed out the door to find Jasper. I caught his scent and ran toward it as fast as I could run. It took a moment to find him, but when I did, he was just finishing on his prey.

I yelled out to him. "Jasper! We need you now. Bella's in trouble."

Jasper must have sensed my skittish emotions.

_This must be bad,_ I heard his mind say.

"Ok, let's go," He said, and we sped back to the house.

--

By the time we got back there, Alice was covered in black and wore black hiking boots.

"Ok, everyone. I'll explain on the way. Right now, we need to go rob a costume store."

I gave Alice a confused look. "Alice, are you insane? Why are we robbing a costume store?"

"Because, Edward. It's almost midnight, and it's not open. We need disguises now, and we need to hurry. Did you have anything else in mind?"

I sighed. I should have known that Alice would come up with something like this. She did steal a porche.

"Alright, Alice. Let's go, but we need to make it quick."

"I know, thats why we need to leave right now. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go."


	24. a note

**A note from moi.**

**Yes, I know it has been waay to long for you readers since I put out my last chapter….or anything else for that matter. I apologize for that, and I want to let you guys know that I will be putting out more chapters soon. Right now, it's a bit hectic around here, with exams and some family stuff. I will try to get one out in the next week or so, but if that doesn't happen, then it will be soon afterwards.**

**I'm so glad you guys have been patient, and I ask that you keep it up! More is coming. **

**- the author**


	25. Chapter 23

This is from Bella now

**This is from Bella now.**

**I am so sorry for the delay. Like I said, thins have been pretty hectic around here, but I won't go into it now. I'm going to put another chapter out there as soon as possible. MUCH sooner than it took me to get this one out, I promise!!**

**Enjoy and review! **

--

I quickly shot myself out of the house and into the trees. Despite my new control, I was hyperventilating.

How could I have let that happen? Why didn't I sense Charlie coming? Was I that distracted?

Of course I was. I was looking at Edward. My Edward. The Edward I betrayed and left standing on that porch, with his eyes looking so sad...

No! Stop it! I can't think like this, or I will ruin everything I tortured myself for. But now, standing here at the line of the trees, my thoughts wondered into unmarked territory.

Edward had once left me, and that hurt me to the point where I thought it was impossible for me to recover. When he came back, he was so sad and so sorry. He told me that he was weaker than I was during that time, and to me, that's a long stretch. However, Edward also said that he would let me go if I wanted to go, and that had to have given him some preparation for the possible, right? No, the pain on his face was evidence that he couldn't take it just as much as I couldn't before.

I sobbed into my hands. How could I have done this? Was there any way to prevent it from happening?

To my disappointment, there really wasn't. it was going to happen either way. He got around Alice's visions, and he cornered me when I was lost in thought. My damned thoughts...they seem to be getting me in a lot of trouble nowadays. Edward may have been hurt over this, but at least he'll live. That is what's keeping me from mentally breaking down. all I had to do now was keep it up and keep my Volturi member happy.

I waited, standing at the edge of the trees, keeping a close watch for my escort. He wasn't getting anywhere near Charlie. I would make sure of it. I just kept telling myself that so eventually I would actually gather the courage to do so.

I almost missed the pale flash that shot through the side yard, heading for the house. This was it.

I leapt from my hiding spot and ran straight for him to get his attention. The sound of the bushes must have done that for me because before he even got to the house, he came to a halt in the yard and glared at me. Taken by surprise was what I guessed. He stood still for a moment before speaking.

"Ah, Bella Swan. Why are you out here? Afraid the old man will catch you?" Even though he was speaking quietly, I could still feel the sinister sting from his voice.

"Let's just get this over with," I snapped. Anything _anything_ to get me away from here as soon as possible.

"Oh, testy today, aren't we?" His eyes held humor. I could feel my fury making my body tense and rigid.

"I followed your instructions, now can we please go now?" I heard my voice break at the end. The vampire's eyes lost a bit of it's humor, but not enough to ease my frustration. I glared at him, wanting to tear his heart from his chest.

I was suddenly surprised at those thoughts, and cringed away from them. What was I thinking? I was never one for violence. Was I truly turning into the monster I was hoping to resist in my change? My heart sank.

Of course it was to happen. Even Edward, so cool and collected most of the time, has moments where his vampire side shines through. Either way, I wouldn't want him to see me like this, so full of anger and violent thoughts.

I would never beat this vampire, anyway. He looks way too strong, and I'm only a "newborn." I would most certainly die. Right now, that actually didn't seem like such a bad thing.

The vampire looked me in the eye. "I'm a man, or vampire, should I say, of my word. I will take you to Volterra, and your precious Cullens won't get hurt. Aro would not be very happy if something happened to his friend."

"So, what's the plan, then? What are we doing now?"

"Get your things, and we will run to the bus station. From there we will go to the airport so our tracks are covered up good." He gestured up to the second floor of the house. "I'll be waiting out front. Hurry and get up there."

That wouldn't take long. I was quickly heading into the house, checking everywhere as I went to make sure Charlie wasn't anywhere he would see me. When I was sure he was in bed, I slipped into my room and grabbed my suitcase. I took one last look around, taking in my surroundings and saying goodbye to this life. I suppose I would be starting a new one now. I sighed.

When I got to the front, the vampire was standing there, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

"Are you ready yet?" His tone was harsh.

"Yes, calm yourself." I thought for a moment. "Hey, what's your name?"

The vampire paused in mid-turn. "My name?"

"Yes. I'm being kidnapped. I should at least know the name of my captor."

The vampire chuckled. "Samuel. My name is Samuel." His smile faded. "Follow me," he sneered.

We took off, the trees suddenly turning into a wall of green beside me.


	26. Chapter 24

**Now Back to Edward. **

**See? I told you it wasn't going to be that long. The next one will be out soon as well! Please review and enjoy!**

I was leaning against the wall of the only thrift shop in Forks. I could hear Alice's quiet voice talking to Rosalie.

"Rose! Get that one! No, not that one. That's disgusting. Yes, that! Ooh, Jasper would look amazing in this. Rose! I like this one for you. Try it on. No, don't give me that look just put it on." Alice's chirping went on, with Rosalie grunting here or there.

_Edward, you're lucky I'm not one to kill family members. Ugh, I seriously hate this thing Alice made me put on. Edward Cullen, you better do something about her._ I heard Rosalie saying in her head.

Oh, Rosalie. She doesn't know what it feels like to have the love of your life slipping away from you. All I could do was stand outside the shop, staring at one spot. All I could think about was Bella. What if he was hurting her? What if she's scared? I can't be there to hold her hand, or hold her close.

My anger boiled when I thought about it, so I tried focusing on the plan so I could keep my control.

Alice came out of the store with bags in her hands.

"Edward, come on. We have one more stop, and then we're off. Rosalie? You ready?"

Rosalie stalked out of the store. "Yes. Let's get this over with."

Rosalie looked at me, and then her rigid posture softened.

_Edward, don't worry. We'll get her, alright? Don't worry, ok?_

I nodded stiffly. "Yes. Let's go."

Carlisle and the others hadn't come with us. They were home, ironing out the details of our plan to get Bella. It was just Alice, Rosalie and I running around town, breaking into stores. I had insisted that we leave money for all the things we were talking. To that, Alice just rolled her eyes.

Our next stop was the nearest optometrist office for some colored contacts. Alice was very excited to get some blue ones for her and jasper. Rosalie chose brown ones for her, and I chose green ones. I always knew that I originally had green eyes, but I never could remember what I had looked like with them. This would be an interesting experiment.

The others got a random selection of brown, blue and green to wear. Once we were done with that, we headed for home to get ready. The secret vampire's thoughts had faded, so I was rushing everyone along to get to Bella.

At the house, we all changed into our disguises. Rosalie was absolutely apalled for having to wear second-hand clothing, but my look of death quieted her quickly. When we were all done, we met in the living room to prepare for our move. On the way there, i stopped in front of a mirror to look at my new appearance.

I was instantly shocked to the point where I did a double-take.

Was...that how I used to look? It must have been. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been so surprised. My eyes...they were just how I remembered them. That green color was almost identical to how they used to be. I never thought I could look like my old self again, but here I was, green eyes and all. Edward Mason.

The clothes, however, were a bit of a change. I wore weathered jean shorts with a California-style cotton tee-shirt. It had Palm trees on it. Whoever donated this piece of clothing was obviously not from around here.

Snapping back to the present, I continued to the living room to meet with my family. When I got there, I received stares and open mouths.

"Edward," Alice said with wide eyes. "You look so..._different_."

"As do you, Alice. That was the point, remember? Now please, can we hurry? We don't have much time."

"Right," Carlisle spoke to my right. "We must get this done, and done right."


	27. Chapter 25

**This is Edward again. Enjoy! **

We were like flies, zipping thorugh the trees. We combed the forest, heading toward the airport. It wouldn't be too long now. I would get her back. I would give my life to get her back.

We had lost their tracks at the bus station, but it wasn't too difficult to find out where they were going. Besides, a little charming from Roaslie to the bus station attendant made getting information as simple as picking an apple from a tree.

We only had about a half an hour until Bella's plane was scheduled to take off. Alice had found that out through her supposed "connections." It was at the Port Angeles airport. From there, the plane would take them to the coast, and then another would shove them off to Italy. I wasn't even going to let her leave the state.

_Edward, I'm trying to tune in to Bella's future, but she keeps changing her mind. I can't keep up as well as I usually can,_ I heard Alice speak through her mind.

"Alice, we can't rely on your visions. We've already established that." My tone was a bit harsher than I wanted.

Her expression was sympathetic, but I could still see some hurt in her eyes.

I sighed. "Alice, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Edward," Alice interrupted me. "I know you're worried about Bella. We all are. She's family to us too. You have to keep it together so we can get her back quickly and safely. We are about to defy the largest Vampire family in the world. Focus, please?"

I looked at her, dodging trees as I did. "Alright, Alice. I'm focused."

She nodded, turning back to what was in front of her. She had a canvas bag slung over her shoulder. After sniffing the air, I realized she had a variety of perfumes and colognes stashed inside it. I assumed they were for covering up our scents.

We didn't have that much time left, so we would have to hurry to carry out our plans. We continued running. I tried to find the vampire kidnapper's thought pattern. Since I have already read his thoughts, finding them again would be easier. I concentrated, focusing on the voice I had heard before.

A minute passed, but then I suddenly caught wind of his thoughts.

_I shouldn't have told this girl my name. Ugh, I'm starting to lose focus. It's been so long since Aro let me out to do my own missions. Now, he wants me to be his go-to creature. I just have to do it, though, because then Aro will respect me like he should. He could use my powers. They're much too useful to him. _

I thought about that last statement. What kind of powers could he have that Aro woud find so valuable? They must be important. Still, I couldn't think of anything it could be. There is such a large variety to consider. Still, why would Aro keep this vamprie hidden? Was he locked up somewhere? If he was, it was probably because it would risk Alice seeing him and blowing the whole scheme he had planned.

I kept listening to what he was thinking.

_Alright, another fifteen minutes and we'll be there. I just want to get this over with. This girl seems to be falling apart, and if i'm not quick to get her on the plane, she might try something. Aro would not be happy to hear that she was harmed._

My body became rigid and frozen, in a way. I was still running, but I became tense, and my mind flashed out of focus. _You better not hurt her._ I wanted to roar back at him. If i get there, and she has one hair out of place, I will destroy him myself, and I will confront Aro if I have to. How _dare_ he even think like this.

Bella...she's falling apart? My Bella is in pain, and I can't be there to comfort her. A shadow loomed over me then, and I couldn't take it anymore. I slowed down and came to a stop.

Emmett looked back at me as him and the others stopped right where they were.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Bella...I heard the kidnapper's thoughts. She's not doing so well. She's..." I lowered my head into my hands.

Esme came over to me and put her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Edward, she is strong. She has been through so much. Trust me, Edward. We will get to her, and everything will be fine. Come on, we don't have much time." She smiled at me, and that gave me comfort.

Alice chirped in. "Come on! I wanna try out our disguises!"

I sighed. "Are you sure?"

Jasper spoke up. "Don't doubt her, Edward. It won't do us any good."

I looked at him for a moment. His thoughts weren't saying anything otherwise, so I believed him. "Let's go. Carlisle, They're about fifteen minutes from the ariport."

Carlisle nodded. "We'll make it."

At that, we all took off, rushing past the trees to the airport.


	28. Chapter 26

Bella now…

**Bella now…**

The bus wound through the woods in smooth curves. Everyone was either sleeping, or chatting happily to their neighbors. A normal atmosphere. I wondered quietly where they were all going, and what they were going to do when they got there. To keep my mind busy, I imagined who those people were, and what led up to this bus ride.

I could tell the vampire next to me, now known as Samuel, was having difficulties having to travel at this slow speed. I could see him fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably. That was something that also helped me keep calm.

But for me? This speed was heaven. It was the only rememberence at the time to what I used to be. It brought me back in time, to when I was human. When this speed was normal for me. I gazed out the window, watching the trees pass by.

We were getting close now, because I noticed the increase in fidgeting from Samuel.

"How much further?"

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes before he replied, "Just a few minutes now. Why? Are you getting impatient?"

"No." I turned back to the trees. This would be the last time I would see these trees, so I milked this moment for all it was worth.

"Get your things together. We're almost there," Samuel said, but he didn't need to tell me that. The small airport was in my view now. I could see the runway lights, all flashing in a pattern to guide the pilots. The small building not too far away was our destination. It was dark, so The color was a little distorted, but from here it looked like an off white building.

"When is our flight?"

Samuel was looking at the airport too. "About forty-five minutes. We have to get through security and baggage, so we might have about fifteen minutes to spare. Why? Do have to be somewhere?" He smiled in a way that creeped me out.

"No." I sneered. I went back to staring out the window.

The airport ahead was growing in size as we approached. The fear inside me was almost non-existent. The emotion I started to feel now was anxiety. What would the Volturi do to me when I got there? Would I be a slave? I knew for sure that I was going to have to kill humans. There's no way the Volturi would let me refuse that. I wasn't looking foward to it, not only because I would have to end an innocent life (I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself for that), but because I'm afraid I will become addicted to human blood.

Biting a human...could completely ruin everything Edward and his family have worked so hard for for me.

I closed my eyes then. I couldn't actually cry anymore, but still, my body shook with sobs. I leaned my head against the bus window as it pulled into the airport parking lot.

It didn't take long for Samuel to notice.

"What's wrong with you now? Are you _just_ figuring out what we're doing?"

I shook my head silently.

I heard him sigh. "Well, what is it then?"

I lifted my head from the window to face him. I didn't have tears streaking down my face, but I could tell I looked horrible from Samuel's reaction.

"I will have to kill a human. If I go with the Volturi, I will have to kill a human. I can't do that. It's completely against all that I stand for."

Samuel let out a frustrated sigh. "Well get over it. We all have to face what we are at some point. You are not an exception."

"You don't feel sympathy at all?"

"Sympathy?" He let out a chuckle. "Don't be so naive, Bella Swan. Look at what I am. I am a killer. Killers have no sympathy."

"I have sympathy."

"You also haven't tasted a human."

"What about Edward-?"

"Those _Cullens_ are not normal vampires," Samuel said suddenly, getting up close to my face. "They are different, and they are outcasts. Same with those other families in Alaska. It's just not _natural_."

"Maybe you and the rest of the Volturi need to broaden your views on your own species. Have you ever though about that?"

We were getting off the bus now. We were parked right in front of the airport, and everyone had a lot of bags to carry off. I was only allowed my small suitcase.

As we got to the sidewalk, Samuel responded to my question in a hushed tone.

"For centuries, vampires have always hunted humans. It was because humans make us stronger. Stronger than any other blood. I'm sure your Cullens have already told you about this?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well that is nature's way of letting vampires know what they should be eating. Human blood is what can sustain us longer. Therefore, vampires are supposed to drink human blood, and that's what we've done since the beginning of our existence.

"And then, we heard about this little Cullen clan that developed. Of course, Aro is good friends with Carlisle, so he would never harm him. However, it did cause a bit of concern for the rest of the vampire species. If the Cullens' feeding methods ever spread, vampires everywhere would weaken by century, and then eventually, they would become too weak to sustain theselves. That's one of the reasons we are taking you, Bella."

"What?"

It was his turn to nod. "We are taking you not only because of the special powers we can use from you, and we _will_ use, but also because we want to make sure the spread of this new eating habit stops now."

I was stunned. I was speechless. Were the Volturi really that upset because the Cullens and Tanya's family fed off of animals? I never knew it made such an impact to the vampire community. However, from what I could see in his eyes, Samuel was the one with the most issues about it. I decided to investigate.

"Why do you have such a problem about it? Why are you so upset about this?"

Samuel looked at me for a moment before responding. "It doesn't matter what I think. What matters is that we need to get to our flight on time. Now, let's proceed, shall we?" He smiled again in that creepy way. I just sighed and followed him into the small airport.


	29. Chapter 27

As we entered the airport, I was keeping to myself. I was beginning to finally accept my fate, and the fate of those I would eventually have to kill. I was sad, and I would forever be sad, but I would also be strong. I did not want to help the Volturi in any way, and if I could help it, I would help them as little as possible. I would resist as much as possible.

I also realized at this point, that once we crossed the ocean, I would attempt to put a stop to this. I didn't care if I died as a result, but with the dangerous vampires being an ocean away from my family, I knew that it would take some time for them to get back to Forks, and if I could send a message to my family to run, I would try to eliminate as many of the Volturi holding me prisoner as possible before I was taken down. It was a perfect plan. I would die to save Edward.

However, at that moment, when the air from the airport reached my nose, every thought in my head disappeared in an instant. My mind was paralyzed from the smell that entered my nostrils.

It was perfume, and not just any perfume. It was Alice's perfume.

I recognized it from a shopping trip that she forced me on a while ago. She had put it on right before leaving, and the scent was strong and unique. I couldn't mistake it.

Quickly my eyes darted around me, scanning the area for signs of Alice- her pixie cut hair or her golden eyes- throughout the small crowd getting off the red eye flights. However, to my disappointment, I didn't see either of those things, and immediately my mind sank back to its sullen thoughts.

Luckily, Samuel didn't notice my brief moment of excitement. He was too busy finding out where our flight was. I could hear him mumbling to himself.

"We have to find security for the 1:30 flight, so that would be over...there? No that's the wrong gate. It must be this way..."

I slowly walked beside him as he contemplated where we were supposed to go. I kept my eyes down on the floor, trying to not pay attention to the humans around me. I was getting better about my thirst, especially now that this was happening because it was distracting me. But I didn't want to take any chances, so I just stared at the white floor beneath me. The smell from before was still there, but I was getting used to it so it seemed duller now.

When we stopped near another gate, Samuel told me it would be a while before our bags would be checked, so I sat down on the bench next to me. I put my head in my hands and waited, keeping my elbows propped on my knees.

"Swan."

My head snapped up from its position. What was that? My eyes were wide from the sound of that word.

I know I heard it. Someone whispered my last name from across the room. I knew it was far away because I could just barely hear it with my own sensative hearing. Quickly, my eyes darted up to Samuel, who was still mumbling to himself about the amount of time it takes to get on an airplane. To my relief, he didn't notice the soft whisper.

But what if the person who said it wasn't referring to me? My name _is_ the name for a graceful bird, so it could easily have been mistaken, couldn't it? Still...

I scanned the room once again for signs of familiarity. Still nothing. Where did that come from? I concentrated on what I had heard. It definately was far away. I looked to the far side of the room. After a second, I lost hope again. Maybe it was a mistake...

"To the right."

Ok, now I _know_ they were referring to me now. It was the same voice. The same whisper. Whose was it, though? It was lower pitched, so it must have been a male voice. I looked at all the males to the right...

My breath caught in my throat. I became so still that someone could have mistaken me for a statue. My eyes grew wide to a fixed location all the way to the right of the back wall from where I was sitting.

Edward.

But, it wasn't really Edward. This person had green eyes, not my favorite golden color that always welcomed me. Also, he was wearing a grungy hat that I know my Edward would never wear. In fact, his whole outfit seemed old and cheap. _This couldn't be him_, I told myself. _Don't get your hopes up._

But he spoke to me. He whispered my name and told me where to find him. This was not a mistake.

He was staring at me, not moving either. He wouldn't move his eyes from mine. I was still fighting with myself in my head about who this person was. But then something happened, and at that moment, everything was decided at once.

He smiled.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. That I couldn't mistake. This had to be Edward. Edward was here. He was here for me. He would save me. But how? He was alone. Samuel would have him killed. I remembered with a sting of fear that Samuel had people here to watch over us. Edward would die in an instant. But where was this army? They must be hiding somewhere. But where?

My eyes darted around the room again before resting back on those piercing green eyes. They were reassuring. I then realized that that must be what Edward looked like as a human. I'd always wondered what he looked like as a human, with green eyes. He was so beautiful. If my heart was still beating, it would have jumped a few beats. Thank god it wasn't.

I stared at Edward with a fierce expression.

He smiled again, finding my panic humerous. How could he possibly think that this was humerous? He could _die_. If he dies, I will die right after him.

I kept my fierce glare at him. He was still relaxed, but this time his gaze flickered to a person to his left with their back to me. It was a girl. Almost on cue, the girl turned her head casually in my direction. She winked under her hat. Alice.

After that, it was like a train reaction: Alice looked across from her to a man with thick glasses and a suit on- He had blonde hair- Carlisle. He looked behind him to another boy with surfer clothes on, Emmett, and after that he looked to his right to Rosalie, and then to Esme sitting right next to her.

My heart swelled to see them all here for me, but it was quickly replaced by utter fear and frustration. They couldn't be here. They were all in danger. The only reason why they weren't found out now was because of the disguises and the strong perfume that Alice had them all use.

Edward must have saw my fear. He slowly nodded once in reassurance. Why was he so calm?

"It's alright. It's fine." I had to strain my ears to hear him say those words.

No. It wasn't fine. Everything wasn't fine at all. They didn't know...

"I have to go to the bathroom, mother. I'll be right back." Rosalie suddenly said. She stood up, stretching. She flicked her eyes to me before gliding to the bathroom across the room.

I understood then. Edward returned his gaze back to me. I relaxed my expression. If anyone was watching, I could not let them know I was up to something.

Edward nodded his head again as another reassurance. I lowered my head back into my hands. As soon as I took another breath, I stood up and tapped Samuel on the shoulder. He spun around in alarm.

"What? What is it?" He spoke quickly. I certainly caught him by surprise. That was good. It means he didn't hear anything Edward said to me.

Samuel was on his cell phone, I realized, when I tapped him on the shoulder. Probably with Aro or Dimetri. Maybe even Jane...

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Samuel gave me a look like I was crazy before responding. "Nice try, Bella Swan. You should know better than to play that card." He chuckled.

I sighed. "I'm not kidding. I still have a hard time controlling my thirst, and with this many people around, it's getting difficult. I'm feeling very uncomfortable. I need to go splash myself with water or something. At least it will get me away from this smell."

Samuel looked me over, glanced toward the bathroom, and then back to me. "Fine, but I'm watching that door. Be quick, we have to leave soon."

"Fine." I turned and tried with all my control to keep my walk steady and calm. I think it worked, but it was hard to tell. My anxiety clouded my senses.

The bathroom seemed miles away, but when I finally got there, I shoved the door open and threw myself inside to greet my family member.


	30. Chapter 28

The second the door was closed, I threw myself at Rosalie, squeezing her tight. I didn't think I'd ever felt this much relief to see her face. I thought she was going to push me away, but to my surprise, she gave me a slight squeeze in return.

When I drew away from her, I opened my mouth to speak, but she seemed to predict that move because she put her hand over my mouth before any sound could come out. She gestured to her ears.

"They can hear." She mouthed silently. She turned the faucet of the sink so that water spilled out into the basin. To make Samuel believe my story.

I wanted to spill everything out, to tell her everything, but she wouldn't understand me. So, as quickly as I could, I took out a pen I had in my bag and grabbed some paper towels from a nearby dispenser, and wrote as detailed as possible in such a short time:

_Samuel is trying to take me to the Volturi. They want me for my powers. He threatened to kill you and your family if I didn't go with him. The only way I could get you to not follow was to make you believe I didn't want to be here anymore. I'm so sorry...He's got an army from the Volturi here to eliminate you if something goes wrong. Please don't put yourselves in danger for me._

Rosalie read the message, and then she looked at me. Then she held her hand out for the pen. I gave it to her, and right away she began scribbling at high-speed. She was done in a second. I leaned over, reading her surprisingly neat handwriting:

_Bella, no matter what happens, you will always be in our family, and we protect family. Don't worry about it. We have everything under control. You will not be going to Italy with this Samuel. _

That's all she wrote. I looked at her, blinking and confused. I could feel my eyebrows furrow together.

"How?" I mouthed.

She just shook her head and put a hand on my shoulder. We stood for a silent moment before she nodded her head towards the door and dipped her head once as an ok. I was still scared, but Rosalie seemed so calm. I knew that Rosalie would be the first one to object to something like this because she would never endanger Emmett, so it was hard not to trust her.

Before I turned to go, her body blurred for a moment, and then there was something new on the paper:

_Be calm. They can't find out._

I nodded and went for the door. I looked back at her one more time, and she just stood there in all her beauty. She was even more beautiful with her new brown eyes. I sighed and exited the bathroom to join my captor once again.


	31. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. I'm really trying to keep these comming. I know you all want to know what happens! I feel for ya, so I will try to get more chapters out soon. As for now, unfortunately you will have to deal with this very short chapter yet again. Bear with me! These chapters have to be short for the sake of the fic. Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! I love reading them!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. My family was here to save me, and amongst all of this, they had a plan. How is it that they did? There was no possible way that they knew about Samuel's posse. Or was there? There might have been a possibility that...

It all came clear. Edward! Edward must have known about them because of their thoughts, right? That must be the reason. There was no other way.

Still, I was wary about what they had in mind. There was a good chance that we wouldn't make it out of this. There was a good chance that because of me, everyone I loved would die.

I suppose I had to just push those horrid thoughts aside. Rosalie seemed sure of herself. If she was sure, I would be sure. At least I had to pretend to be. So when I walked out of that bathroom door, I had a calm expression and a solid walk. Samuel would never know of the plan...whatever it was.

I stalked out of the bathroom, and not to my surprise, Samuel was staring at me. He kept true to his promise about watching the door. I just hope he didn't hear anything between Rosalie and I.

I kept myself steady walking back to Samuel. However, I really didin't know what role I would play in my family's plan. I suppose I wasn't intended to know since I wasn't told what it was.

However, in mid-walk, I was suddenly swooped up off my feet, and half-way out the door. With me being a vampire now, I could see everything clearly. Edward, when I was about half-way back to my seat, ran to my side and scooped me up in his arms. We where almost outside. I don't think even a second passed through the whole thing.

He didn't stop running with me. We were zipping past trees, going faster and faster.

"Edward? What's going on?"

His expression frightened me a little. It was calm, yet stern. He seemed to be concentrating very hard.

"Edward?"

His face softened after my second plea. A smile spread across his face. "We're saving you, love."

"Yes, I know, but how do you intend to do that? Edward, he has an army! You could all be killed! Please, for my sake, just let me go. I couldn't stand to see you or your family hurt. Please, Edward." I looked into his eyes.

Edward sighed. "Bella. You are my family. You are my love. I will never let you go. I'm too selfish to do that. We are all here, and we all want you to stay with us, so no matter what, we will always protect you. Can you please let us do what we came here to do?"

We stared at each other for a moment before I finally relaxed in his arms in defeat.

"Your eyes are so beautiful. I never knew you looked like that."

He smiled again. "Thank you, but I could never amount to the beauty that you are."

I surpressed a smile. "Please, Edward, this is serious. What is happening?" We were still running, gaining speed by the second.

"Well, I am supposed to whisk you away, probably drawing this Samuel," he grimaced at that name, "and his little army outside, drawing them away from the nice people inside."

"And what happens after that, Edward? How can we win this?" Was he seriously trying to be funny?

He looked into my eyes. They were deep and troubled. Maybe he wasn't in as good a mood as i thought. Was he covering up his true emotions? Was he actually really scared about the outcome of this?

His worry seemed to leave, only to be replaced by a defiance. His voice was cool as he spoke.

"We fight."

* * *

**I hope you guys like the fic. Like I said, I will try to get more out soon. Until then...go read Stephenie's Breaking Dawn quotes of the day to hold you over!**


	32. Chapter 30

"Fight?" A wave of panic swept over me. "How are we supposed to fight them? Edward, there are too many of them to fight! Please! We will lose!"

"I need you to trust me, please." He stared at me.

Before I could respond I saw shadows surrounding us. So he was telling the truth. This is what I had feared would come.

Samuel's army.

Everything was up in the air now. Would we die? Or would we live?

"Edward! The vampires!"

And then he did something I never would expect him to do. He smiled at me.

"Finally." Was all he whispered.

All of a sudden, he came to a stop right in the middle of the forest. The shadows went on for a bit and then came to a stop around us. This was it. Our end. But why would Edward say such a thing? Was he referring to death?

"Edward...?" I whispered quietly.

He set me down on the ground next to him and put his lips to my ear.

"Remember, Bella," he whispered. "Trust me, ok?"

I nodded slowly.

"Be strong for me, Bella. I know you can do it, but be safe. I can't afford to lose you."

I nodded again. This was really going to happen, wasn't it?

"I love you."

I looked at him, surprised at his sudden change of tone. His eyes seemed at peace. The deep green making his face as beautiful as a marble statue.

"I love you too."

A growl rose from Edward's throat and ripped into the air. The circle around us started to blur, but then all I could see was a mixture of shooting shadows all around us. There seemed to be more joining the fight, and I could hear Emmett's roars in the mass.

I gasped. I started to move, but Edward kept a strong hold on me.

"Not yet," he said.

"But-"

Another roar ripped through the air, cutting me off, but it wasn't the roar of a vampire. It was a different roar, but one I could recognize.

Werewolves.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

Edward squeezed me tighter. "Don't panic or everyone could die. Bella, you need to stay alive. Wait until the wolves and us take out some of them. Then I will come back for you. _Don't move. _" He was serious.

I nodded again, but I was skeptical. I could not have my family fighting without me, especially since I was a vampire now. I could fight just as well.

Edward pressed his lips to mine aggressively, held them there for a second, and then he was gone.

Everyone was fighting around me. I could hear the werewolves fighting and my family fighting the Volturi. Unfortunately, I was stuck in the middle. Powerless yet again.

But this time would be different. I was stronger now, and I could fight right alongside my family and friends. I wouldn't be left out this time.

I could see Jacob in the mix. Jacob. He didn't hate me after all. My heart swelled at the thought. He and the pack were fighting for me...again. Just like old times. I spun around, trying to find a point to jump in. It was dark outside, so it was difficult with the cloaks, but as I was turning around, my eyes fell on the one vampire that stood out.

Samuel.

He was leaning casually against a tree just outside the ring of blurs. He was staring at me with outrage plastered on his face. He looked like he could kill me with the anger on his face.

when he noticed that I was looking at him, he stepped away from the trees and then his body blurred. Suddenly, he was in front of me, his eyes blazing.

"Isabella Swan." He said in a surprisingly cool voice. "I'm not surprised that I would run into a little interruption like this. I knew it was too easy."

Then, Samuel wrapped his arm around my waist, and then we disappeared from the fight. He dragged me farther into the forest. I could still hear the roars of wolves, but I couldn't see them anymore.

"I will not fail Aro. I will get my freedom!" he shouted at me.

"I don't understand what you're saying to me."

"Bella, Aro kept me locked up for decades in that _dungeon_ of a castle in Italy all because I almost slipped up _once_." He laughed like it was nothing. "I smelled the most delicious human, and just when I was about to satisfy my thirst, Aro and his guards locked me up. Now, I have the chance to regain my freedom if I complete this mission he has for me. To bring you back. Now, I will not fail. You are comming with me, and we _will_ get you to Aro. Do you understand?" He still had a strong grip on me.

I didn't answer him. I would not let him take me. Otherwise, everything my family has done for me will be wasted.

I remembered what Edward had told me about newborns being stronger than older vampires because of some of the human blood still within the body. If that was true, then I'm sure I have a chance at fighitng Samuel. I could do it.

Without thinking about it more, I wrenched myself from Samuel's grip and made a run back toward the fight. I knew he would be right behind me, but I was faster, and so I tried to outrun him and get him to the wolves.

But I didn't expect the next thing that happened: he caught up with me.

I was thrown to the ground, and traveling at vampire speed, I hit the ground very hard. Good thing my skin was like armor now.

Samuel tried to grip me again, but I could see it comming, so I whirled around and whipped my foot across his face. He seemed to not like that. I was hoping to somehow decapitate him, but I suppose I was overestimating my strength. I would have to hit much harder.

Unfortunately, I didn't get that chance just yet. Samuel grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up in the air. I couldn't seem to loosen myself from this grip without alot of effort since I was suspended in the air. I held my breath to keep from choking.

Samuel's expression was unbelievable. I never thought I would see such a scary sight. I knew that vampires were supposed to be scary, but I never knew they could get to this level of scary. His eyes were glowing a bright red, and his teeth looked like they really did have fangs from the way he set his jaw and pulled back his lips. It seemed like his whole body was vibrating under me.

He was snarling, and he spoke through his clenched teeth.

"I think it would be wise if you did not attempt another attack, Isabella," he said, sounding out every word.

I couldn't reply back since his hand cut off all air to my lungs, so I managed a growl in my chest. He seemed to find that amusing because he laughed, but the anger never left his face.

"Now, why don't we head back to the airport, yes? I believe we missed our flight, but I'm sure we can manage another one."

I shook my head quickly. No way would I give in again.

The expression on Samuel's face didn't change. "I really don't think you have a choice."

I wouldn't let him take me again. I looked around, trying to find an out. There was one option that I could try, but it would be risky. I would have to get it right and then run, or I was dead.

Samuel was still talking. "...keeping m locked with little food for 30 years! Ha! They think they can do that to me and get away with it?"

Samuel was not allowed to kill me, so that was good. All I had to do was kick there and...

"...I will sabbotage them! I will try to play their game, but in my favor. I will use you to get my way!"

As soon as he said the last word, I swung my leg toward the crease in his elbow that held me up. I wasn't going to leave room for mistake, so I used all the power I could think of. Even some power that I never thought I had.

This seemed to work. In a second, a loud snapping sound echoed in the air, and Samuel's arm went flying backwards. I was attatched to that arm, so I went flying too. I did manage to stop myself before any damage was done, but when I stood up, Samuel's arm was still latched on to my neck, but Samuel wasn't on the other end anymore. Thank god I didn't get sick at the sight of this kind of thing since the change.

Samuel was standing at the same spot a few feet away, gaping at the spot where his arm used to be. He seemed to be frozen in place, his eyes wide with horror and his mouth hanging open.

Then, as if a light was switched on, his head snapped back to me, and he was practically roaring with anger.

"You know what? I'll do what Aro says. I'll keep you alive, but I don't think he would mind if you somehow _accidentally_ lost a few limbs here or there, would he?"

I could see him bracing for the lunge at me, and I did the same. If I was going to go down, I would go down fighting. I was sick of all the clumsinees and fear that I had all my life. I wouldn't stand for it.

He and I jumped at the same time, but even though we were going at a speed faster than the fastest car, time seemed to move very slow. Samuel was aiming for my face, hands out in front of him. I was also aiming for his face, hands bared.

And in just a second, a giant dog was in the air, aiming for Samuel, taking him by surprise.

Jacob.

Jacob slammed into Samuel's side, tackling him to the ground. They started to fight, but at the same time, I was being slammed to the ground. How did I end up here? I looked behind me, and to my amazement, it was Edward. Edward had both his arms wrapped around me, and we were both on the ground now while Jacob and Samuel had it out.

Temporarily distracted from the horror of Jacob fighting Samuel, I felt a wave of happiness to be in Edward's arms again.

Edward was panicked, and he didn't seem to be as happy as I was.

"Edward!"

"Bella, _stay here_, can you do that?"

I just nodded.

"Thank you." And he was off to join Jacob and Samuel in the brawl.

Jacob had one paw on Samuel's shoulder on the ground, and he was snarling at his face, when Edward got there, he took hold of his shirt and lifted him up, and then he slammed him in a tree. Jacob then stepped in and sunk his teeth into his other arm and ripped it off in one movement. His arm went flying across the forest.

I was just sitting in the same spot, actually listening to Edward's instructions, watching them as this all happened. I was so happy to see them there, yet so scared for them. I couldn't lose any one of them. Their roars where echoing in every direction.

Edward stepped in again when Jacob backed off, and grabbed Samuel again by the neck and pinned him to the tree trunk. Through growls and snarls Edward spoke to Samuel.

"You made the biggest mistake of your existence by interfering with my family." Jacob followed that with a growl. "You will _never_ go near her again yes?"

Samuel didn't move, but his eyes were still glowing red.

"Yes, I suppose that is a bad experience, but unfortunately that was your mistake," Edward said, answering an unspoken question. "This, however was your _last_ mistake, and I believe there is no way to repay for such an action." And at that, Edward made a swift movement with his arm, and Samuel's head went flying towards me. It rolled until it came to a stop a couple of feet away.

The expression on Samuel's face would have been enough to knock me out for days, if that was possible. His eyes were so wide I though they would fall out of their sockets. His mouth was only slightly open, and it seemed to be twitching.

Before I could react to this awful sight, Edward's arms were around me again, and he turned my head into his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, Bella, are you alright? Did he hurt you? You don't have to see that, love, it's alright. Jacob," he called, "would you please take care of the pieces for me?"

I was surprised by Jacob's human voice. "Yea, sure. How is she? Is she hurt?"

"No, I don't think he hurt her. It would have been very hard to just hurt her without causing permanent damages. I think she's fine."

I heard him sigh in relief. "Good. Man, that was the best fight ever! It was even better that that one a long time ago. I got a good workout this time."

While Jacob was babbling about his sweet victory, Edward was whispering to me.

"Bella, you scared me so much. I thought he destroyed you. Do you have any idea what I felt? I'm so glad your safe. I heard that snapping sound and I thought for sure he'd hurt you. Jacob and I both came running for you."

He was babbling too. I quieted him by pressing my lips to his. That worked. Edward's emotions must have gotten the better of him because one kiss wasn't enough. He cupped my cheek with his hand and kissed me again, only more deeper than usual. It felt nice to be with him again. I missed these kisses.


	33. Last Note

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to let you know (in case you didn't know this anyway…in which case is my fault) that this is the end of the fic. Please review **

**and comment as much as you can because another fic is in the works. When it will come out I cannot tell you until I finish applying to **

**colleges (ugh hate it). So bear with me here because I really do care about you! I will use your comments to make the next installment even**

**BETTER than this one was. Let me know what you liked or disliked about it. Again, I know I haven't done anything with this since…last July?**

**Damn… anywho I'm so glad a lot of you liked my story, and do not fret! Another one is coming. You didn't think I would just leave this one**

**with that awful cliffhanger, did you? Shame on you! But I can understand your hatred for me if you actually do have some boiling and **

**festering under your skin. I would be pissed too. So that's all I have to say for this last author's note of "What Comes Afterwards." In the**

**meantime, go to and or .com (can't remember) to pass the time and drool over Robert…or Kristen…**

**Check back to this fic for updates that I will give to you. **

**Until next time, Fare thee well!**

**- le author ^-^**


End file.
